Xtreme circumstances
by Dane
Summary: Labyrinth Xmen crossover Sarah befriends Jubilee in college and meets up with some other people
1. Friendships forged

Ok people this is fanfic #.... well actually I don't remember how many I have done. Oh well......  
  
Well any way......This story is from the suggestion of Rowan Valadosa via e-mail. Since I have not been paying much attention to the comic book lives of the X-Men......I am going to use the characters from the Fox cartoon version, I also apologize to those who prefer the comic book version. I also apologize for Gambit's accent in this story. I realized after the first few pages that I can not even write in his accent well.......So he kind of loses the accent in the first part.  
  
  
Ok You all know I don't own this stuff.......I know I don't own the stuff...........The creators of these characters know that I don't own the stuff.... And everyone knows I don't make any money for this.  
  
X-treme circumstances Part 1  
  
Senator Kelly looked outside the plane window and saw as the ground was gradually coming closer. He smiled. Soon he would be back on solid grand again.  
  
Kelly turned to his aide, "Riley, how many stops left until Saturday?"  
Riley looked at his clipboard, "Ummm......three sir. Counting this one."  
Kelly smiled. Good, a light week. That meant he could get some time for relaxation.   
Turning back tohis speech, he began to write.  
***********************************************************  
  
"Hey Logan! Isn't this great?!", Jubilee exclaimed with glee as she rean down the main path.  
Logan balanced the two boxes in his arms, "Jubilee.....Stop running around!"  
Jubilee stopped and turned to look at her dear friend, "Sorry...It's just I am so excited."  
  
Scott Summers and Gambit walked up behind Logan ... Both carrying boxes.  
Scott smiles, "I can understand Jubilee. Starting in a new place must be a fun prospect for you."  
Jubilee smiled, "Yes, College should be fine. I think I'll like it here."  
  
The three men continued to help Jubilee move into her new dorm room.  
  
In between grabbing boxes, Logan took the time to examine his surroundings. He had to admit Professor Xavier certainly found a nice college for Jubilee to settle in. Although Jubilee was one of the few mutants on campus the college was very open to mutants. The name of the county the college was located in reflected the feelings Xaiver had for the college.........Hope.   
  
Logan was happy that Jubilee liked it here. It was about time for her to make friends outside of the X-men compound. He was going to miss her though.  
***********************************************************  
  
Sarah walked out of the bookstore and balanced the stack of books in her hands. Walking slowly through the park, she enjoyed the pleasant weather and the occasional sight of a squirrel or bird.  
  
In the distance, she could hear the clock in the clock tower chiming. It was 6 in the evening.  
Sarah made her way to her dormitory and unlocked the door to her room, she spotted a new girl moving into a room across from her. Short black hair, short in height, yellow raincoat, jeans, and a T-shirt... Sarah smiled. She seemed friendly enough......As soon as she got her books put up, she made her way to the new girl.  
***********************************************************  
  
Gambit put down another box in Jubilee's room. "I'm so glad dat's da last one Cherie."  
Jubilee smiled, "All I have to do is unpack."  
When Jubilee saw the three men frowning at that comment, she couldn't help but to laugh. "Don't worry guys! I'll do that myself."  
  
The group's attention was brought to the doorway when there was a slight rap on the open door. Standing in the doorway was a young woman, slightly older than Jubilee and with long jet-black hair. She had a pleasant air about her which was confirmed by her voice.  
  
"Hello.", The girl started, "Welcome to Bellington University. My name is Sarah."  
  
Gambit watched as Sarah walked into the room towards Jubilee. She sure carried herself gracefully.  
  
Jubilee smiled at Sarah and shook her hand, "My name's Jubilee," she replied, "This is Logan, Scott, and Gambit." As Jubilee spoke, she gestured to each of her friends.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Nice to meet you. " She turned back to Jubilee, "I noticed you were moving in and thought I'd stop by and introduce myself. If you have any questions or just want to hang out, I live there. " Sarah pointed at the closed door across from Jubilee's room.  
  
Jubilee smiled, "Thanks for stopping by."  
"No problem.... Well I better go give you some time to unpack... see ya later." With that Sarah went to her room.  
  
Logan, Scott, Gambit, and Jubilee stood in silence.  
"Well, Scott said, trying to break the silence, "She seemed nice."  
Jubilee nodded, "Yeah... I wonder if she knows of any good places to eat..."  
***********************************************************  
  
Senator Keely got off of his plane and got in to his limo. As the limo left for another campaign site...he yawned. This was his least favorite part of politics... the constant running around to gain support for a new office. Oh well...  
  
He looked out of his window as he approached the campaign spot. He smiled. He didn't expect that many supporters for his campaign. Things were looking up!  
***********************************************************  
  
Professor xavier shook his head as he heard another televised campaign for president by Senator Kelly.   
Why does that man hold so much contempt for mutant kind?.... why?  
  
Xavier moved over to the counsel to contact Scott Summers.  
***********************************************************  
  
Logan, Gambit, Jubilee, and Sarah sat in a booth at the local diner waiting for the waitress to bring food.  
  
"So, Jubilee, why did you decide to come study here?," Sarah asked.  
  
Jubilee thought of a plausible reason. She couldn't just say that she was checking out tolerance of mutants there......that would be too strange a topic. She looked at Logan and Gambit. They seemed just as off-guard by this question.  
Damn! Why didn't they think of this question beforehand? We couldn't be this stupid!  
"Umm... Well, I decided to come here because a mentor of mine went here.", Jubilee lied. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in Sarah, it was more that she didn't want Sarah to have to deal with too much information. She snuck a look at Logan and Gambit. They seemed ok with that white lie.  
  
Sarah nodded at Jubilee's answer. She understood that reason. That was one reason why she came there as well.  
Jubilee smiled nerviously, "So, why did you choose this University, Sarah?"  
  
Sarah smiled and stared down at the table, "It was for several reasons..."  
  
Gambit looked with concern at the girl. He guessed that the question must have brought up an unpleasant memory. He decided to change the subject.  
"So, what major are you Cherie?", he asked.  
  
Sarah looked up at gambit, surprised that e talked. He hadn't talked to her until then... "Performing arts....like my mother."  
  
The conversation stopped for a while when the waitress brought their food.  
  
After they were done eating, Sarah yawned.   
"It's getting kind of late and I better get some rest," Sarah commented as she turned to Jubilee, "You might want to get some rest too as well.... from what I saw of your schedule you have a busy day set for tommorow."  
  
Jubilee took the hint, "Go ahead. I'll catch up. I need to say bye to my friends first."  
Sarah smiled, "Ok." She then turned to Logan and Gambit, "It was nice meeting you two... and the other guy. Have a safe trip back and don't worry about Jubilee. I'll see to it that she adapts quickly to life on campus."  
With that Sarah paid for her meal and left.  
  
After a few minutes passed, the others paid their share of the bill and were about ready to leave when Scott walked into the doorway sand spotted them. He waited as the others aproached the door.  
"Hey Guys, I have some news from Professor X.  
***********************************************************  
  
Sarah walked towards her dorm and shivered slightly as the cool breeze blew into her face. She thought of the people she just met and smiled...  
what interesting and nice people. Overprotective of Jubilee maybe.... but that's a good thing.   
Sarah frowned and sat down on a nearby bench.  
At least someone cares for her.......my dad and step-mother don't seem to care anymore about what I do.  
She sighed.  
They didn't even put up a fight when I told them about where and what I'd be studying.  
Realizing what she was doing she shook her head and got up.  
Oh well, what's done is done. No use crying about myr past. Maybe one day someone would care about what I did.  
***********************************************************  
  
The white owl perched in the branches of a nearby tree and watched as Sarah made her way to her dorm room. When Sarah was no longer in sight, he flew into the air and disappeared.  
***********************************************************  
  
Logan, Jubilee, and Gambit looked at Scott.  
"Well?", Logan asked impatiently, "What did he say?"  
  
Scott didn't respond to Logan's curt words. He knew that was probably what Logan wanted him to do..... "Professor X said that Senator Kelly might be making a stop over in this town."  
  
"That pompus son of a bitch?", Logan asked, "Why does Xavier want to inform us of that ?"  
"Because you and Gambit are going to watch him."  
  
Logan and Gambit both looked at Scott. "WHAT?!", they both yelled in unison.  
  
Gambit couldn't believe this, "Why us? Why not someone else?"  
  
Scott was getting impatient, "Because you wo have had the longest break than any of us. Storm and Rogue are doing Kelly duty up to the stop in this toown and Professor X, Jean, and Beast are working at the compound. You two are the best choices considering the situation."  
  
"Oh yeah?!", growled Logan, "What about you visor-bor? You haven't been doing much work."  
  
Scott was getting peeved, "I have my assignments too. I have to work somewhere else in the country."  
  
"Fine." Gambit said, "We'll do this."  
  
Jubilee couldn't believe this.... "Hey! What about me?", Jubilee asked, "Am I not involved?"  
Logan frowned, "Sorry kid. You have to get ready for classes. that takes precedence over protecting bigots."  
***********************************************************  
  
The white owl flew over the strange scenery of its homeland.  
Flying through a window, the bird lands and begins to take the shape of a much larger creature. Soon in the place of feathers and wings, stands the tall, slender form of the strange land's ruler.....Jareth.  
  
After the transformation, the man walks to a throne and collapses into the chair. He pulls out a crystal and looks into it. Inside the crystal is an image of the raven-haired girl he had watched earlier in the park.  
  
"Sarah," he says as he admires the young woman's looks, "My how beautiful you have grown. I did not think that one's looks could get that beautiful in just a few years and yet, you have done it....."  
  
He watched the image of Sarah walk into her bedroom, and get a bathrobe. When Sarah started to undress, Jareth looked away from the crystal, causing it not to show her image. He fought the urge to look.  
  
Trying to keep his mind off the opportunity of watching Sarah, he started to pace back and forth thinking about what to do.....  
When enough time passed, Jareth cautiously brought up Sarah's image and only shut if off when Sarah fell asleep.  
  
Jareth felt weak. How come he still felt so much emotion for a mortal? He was a Faye after all..... A king as well... And yet a common girl had captured his heart.  
  
He sighed. He didn't care how....he wanted her......no........  
  
..................he needed her.  
***********************************************************  
  
Senator Kelly collapsed into a plush hotel chair.   
"I am so glad to have all those stops done!," Kelly exclaimed with relief. He turned to his aide, "Riley, what's next in the scedule?"  
  
Riley looked at the schedule and smiled, "No campaign stops sir. Just your little vacation in Hope county. Also is a good chance for some publicity shots ."  
  
"Very Well.....To Hope county we come!"  
***********************************************************  
  
Jubilee frowned at her schedule as she was figuring out where to go.   
"Arggghhhh! why is everything so hard to find here!?", she said to herself as she looked at the confusing schedule.  
She wished that Sarah was here to help her but she knew that it wouldn't happen. Sarah already was at an early theatre class.  
Why didn't I ask Sarah to show me where these places were yesterday when I had the chance?!"  
  
"Need help?", a voice asked from behind Jubilee.  
Jubilee turned around and gasped.  
The man behind her was gorgeous! Jubilee smiled at the pleasing form in front of her and just managed to nod.  
  
The man's hazel eyes looked at Jubilee as if examining her. Jubilee looked in awe as the wind played with the man's light brown hair.  
The man smiled, "I'm James...And I'm guessing that you are Jubilee. Am I right?"  
Jubilee was surprised. He knows my name? But how?  
  
James noticed the confused expression on Jubilee's face.... "Don't worry. Sarah told me it. She figured that you 'd might like someone to help you find your classes and since the majority of my classes are not on the Monday schedule, I was the obvious choice."  
  
"Oh." Jubilee said. She smiled. Sarah had pulled through for her.  
  
James looked at Jubilee's schedule and smiled. "Actually this is a pretty nice schedule. All the classes are near each other....I'll take you to the building these classes are in."  
"thanks."  
"no problem," James smiled, "Hmmm...Jubilee.........That's a nice name..."  
***********************************************************  
  
Sarah walked back from her class eager to see how her new friend did with her classes.  
  
She smiled. She hoped that Jubilee didn't mind her sending James to help with finding her classes.  
The smile soon grew to a big grin when she remembered Jame's personality. She was sure the two would hit it off perfectly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she overheard an excited professor talking.  
"Did you know that Sr. Kelly is coming for a short stop in Hope county?," said one professor, "The chances are good that he'll come to Bellington."  
The other professor wasn't excited, "I heard that he has already planned to come to Bellington... for publicity shots and to tour the campus. Personally I don't agree with his politics but it is a good way for Bellington to get publicity itself."  
  
Sarah frowned when she heard this news... She knew what politics this was referring to. That Senator wanted to limit rights of mutants.   
The nerve of that guy! Just because some people are born differently doesn't mean they should be treated differently.   
She sighed.  
***********************************************************  
  
Logan knocked on Jubilee's door and waited for the door to be opened.  
"Coming!" a voice rang out from the other side of the door.  
Soon the door was opened.  
  
"Logan!," Jubilee said with a smile, "Come in."  
As the older man walked in Jubilee gave him a questioning look, "So, what's the story on the Senator Kelly deal?"  
Logan frowned, "It looks like he's going to visit this university for some publicity shots."  
"Where is he doing the publicity shots?"  
"Pretty much all over Campus but mainly in front of the Dean's house."  
  
Logan decide to change the subject before Jubilee entertained any ideas about Senator Kelly's visit, "So, how was your first day of classes?"  
***********************************************************  
  
Sarah was putting the last touches on her homework and looked outside. It was so beautiful out.   
Now.......how to spend the day.......  
An idea came to her and she quickly went to the phone. When the person on the other side picked up, she smiled.  
"Hey James, What's up?..."  
***********************************************************  
  
Senator Kelly looked at the Campus surroundings and smiled as he felt the light breeze on his face. He was in a surprisingly good mood. But that was probably due to the turn out of people wanting to meet him...  
***********************************************************  
  
Jubilee, James, and Sarah walked down the path that wound around the campus.  
  
Jubilee enjoyed the walk with her two new friends but was somehow still proccupied by the Sr. Kelly deal. She hated being left out but if she went to look for Sr. Kelly Logan would know that her bumping into Sr. Kelly was no coincidence.  
  
Jubilee got an idea... what if her friends came with her?...Then she could say that she had to go. The idea appealed to her. She smiled at James.  
  
Sarah looked at the two happily. They seemed to be getting along well.  
  
Sarah's cheerful expression quickly changed when she realized that the two were slowly approaching the area Senator Kelly was doing publicity shots. Something inside of her told her to keep those two away from the Senator. Fololowing her gut instincts, Sarah followed the two.   
***********************************************************  
  
Wolverine and Gambit looked at the senator from a distance. things were quiet so far. All the Senator did was pose for a few pictures.  
  
Gambit stifled a laugh. For a man running for president, this man was not closely guarded. Not even one security officer noticed the two of them in the bushes.  
  
Wolverine wasn't amused. He disliked watching the guy but he was following orders. He hoped that someone would try something that would justify that time he spent watching that Senator's butt.  
He sniffed the air...nothing......wait....  
Wolverine sniffed again....Jubilee?  
  
Looking up, Wolverine noticed the young woman walking alongside a guy. Sarah was running up behind them.  
  
Wolverine smiled at the sight but the smile soon faded once a new scent caught the air.  
***********************************************************  
  
The owl perched in a tree near where Senator Kelly was doing publicity shots. He hadn't been happy when he overheard Kelly's views on mutants.  
"Imagine..." he thought with contempt for the politician, "He wants to discriminate against those born with mutant powers.....What an idiot!"  
  
The owl turned its head and saw as Sarah caught up to her new friends. What would be considered a smile formed on the owl's beak.  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
The owl stopped obsessing about Sarah once it noticed something strange in the background.  
***********************************************************  
  
"Boy, dis is da biggest waste of time!", Gambit commented. He was going to say more but he noticed Wolverine sniffing the air.... "What is it Wolverine?", Gambit asked.  
Logan turned to Gambit, "Be ready... I smell toruble..."  
***********************************************************  
  
Sarah caught up with the couple...  
"Why are you going so fast? It can't be to listen to this windbag.", Sarah gestered over to Senator Kelly.  
***********************************************************  
  
Senator Kelly scanned the group for someone to pose for a few pictures with. He noticed a girl pointing at him. Smiling he made his way over. How nice... a young fan.  
  
He tapped her shoulder and looked at her dumbfounded face.  
***********************************************************  
  
The owl looked over to where the politician's aide once was. Why was the man pulling out a gun?  
  
The aide started walking towards the Senator.  
  
Realizing what the aide had in mind the owl looked for Sarah. She was next to the Senator.  
  
Flying off of his perch, he glided towards the gathering.  
***********************************************************  
  
Gambit looked at the crowd, looking for something out of the ordinary.... Nothing.... He turned to his comrade, "Wolverine.... What type of trouble?"  
  
Wolverine concentrated on the scent... Something about the smell was familiear... then realization of the scent's owner happened.....Mystique was here.  
"Gambit, Mystique is her..."  
Gambit nodded as he scanned the crowed......then a beam of light reflected off of something in the crowd... Gambit knew what it was.  
  
"Wolverine, Mystique's the aide and she has a gun."  
As Gambit said this they jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the crowd.  
***********************************************************  
  
Riley walked slowly towards where the senator was.... 100 feet away, he stopped. This was a perfectspot to take careful aim with out getting noticed. The crowd provided good cover.  
  
He smiled as he saw how the Senator was talking to a student who obviously wasn't planning on be ing here much less listening to this sack of wind.  
  
He chuckled. Don't worry dear....I'll shut him up for you.....  
  
With that.... he aimed.  
***********************************************************  
  
Gambit and Wolverine ran as fast as they could towards the group but had hardly covered half the distance when Mystique started to aim.  
  
"Look out! He's got a gun!", gambit yelled to the crowed.  
***********************************************************  
  
Sarah politely stood ther feigning intrest in the mindless chatter coming from the politician. She just wanted him to go away! Blushing at the thought of Jubilee and James laughing about the situation, she swore to herself that she would make them regret coming over here.  
  
A yell reached her ears... A gun?... Then she saw it.  
***********************************************************  
  
Mystique cursed. Damn those x-men! Oh well.........too late....  
she pulled the trigger.  
***********************************************************  
  
Seeing the gun, Sarah reacted. Without thinking she stood in front of the Senator and watched as the aide pulled the trigger.  
  
Silently, Sarah prayed.  
Oh God, I'm going to die!!!!  
  
She closed her eyes shut and flew back as she was hit...  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? I'm working on part two right now and I'll try to get it posted as soon as I can.  



	2. Visiting the infirmary

Ok... This is the 2nd installment of X-treme circumstances. Sorry It has taken me so long. I was sidetracked by events I couldn't control.  
  
Ok.... you know I don't own this stuff. I know it and the people who did create this stuff know it too. I don't make any money off of these stories. And I do not have any money so you wouldn't get anything if they did decide to sue.  
  
  
X-TREME CIRCUMSTANCES Part 2  
  
"Sarah?!", Jubilee cried out to her friend when she heard the shots. She tried to get a view of Sarah through the onrushing panicked crowd but couldn't see her, "Sarah, are you ok?....Sarah! Answer me!!"  
  
She pushed her way through the crowd with James in tow. Finally she reached where Sarah lay.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah felt a sharp pain course through her body, She groaned at the sensation but soon smiled at what that pain meant.... She's still alive?  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked behind herself immediately. Senator Kelly looked shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
Sarah smiled.... "Scared you didn't it?", she thought gleefully, "See what happens when you act like an ass?"  
  
It was then that she felt a weight on her legs. Looking in front of her, the smile on her face changed to a expression of horror when she realized the extra weight was that of a body.  
  
With an apprehensive hand, she turned the body face up. Her stomach turned when she saw the face.  
  
It was Jareth.....  
***************************************************************  
  
Wolverine and Gambit reached Sarah's side soon after Jubilee found her.  
"Cherie, are you ok?", Gambit asked with a hint of concern spread across his face.  
  
Sarah didn't speak... she just pointed at Jareth.  
"Jareth...", she muttered, ".. That Aide killed him."  
Gambit looked at the disbelieving girl, "No, the person who fired the shot was a woman disguised as the Aide."  
Wolverine checked Jareth's pulse, "He's alive too."  
Sarah looked at Wolverine, "Really?"  
"Yeah. "  
a breath of relief escaped form Sarah.  
  
Wolverine turned to where Mystique once stood and sniffed the air... She was long gone. He turned back towards the fallen man and Sarah. Jubilee stood next to Sarah.  
  
"Jubilee," Wolverine started, "Take Sarah to some place quiet while we help with this Jareth guy. I think she may want an explanation for what's going on."  
  
Jubilee nodded and looked to her friend, "Come with me Sarah."  
Sarah slowly got up... her eyes drifting down to Jareth with concern.  
Gambit noticed her reluctance and offered a slight reassuring smile, "Don't worry Cherie... We'll take care of him. Go with Jubilee. She'll explain a little of what's going on."  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah walked with Jubilee far enough away that they were the only ones that could hear each other speak. She noticed a slight frown on Jubilee's face.  
  
"Sarah, there is something that I failed to tell you earlier... Logan, Gambit, Scott, and I are mutants."  
Sarah didn't seemed surprised, "Well that explains the outfit you friend was wearing.... Why didn't you tell be earlier? You didn't trust me?"  
"No. It wasn't that. I do trust you but I didn't think that information would be beneficial to you. "  
"Then why tell me now?"  
"Because after what you've been through, you deserve an explanation. Also it may ease your mind to know that we will take care of your friend Jareth."  
  
"Friend?", Sarah asked. She laughed, "No. He's no friend. In fact, I wouldn't mind if I never saw him again."  
Jubilee was confused, "What?"  
"I mean. I want him to get better and all but I just don't care to see him."  
  
Jubilee shook her head at the statement, "So he's not a friend, then how do you know him?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about details. Let's just say that I met him a few years back and my meeting with him was not all that pleasant.  
  
Jubilee didn't say another word.  
***************************************************************  
  
Gambit and Wolverine looked at Jareth, who still lay motionless.  
  
"He's not doing well is he?", Gambit asked his partner.  
Wolverine shook his head, "Nope. He'll need help with this wound and I doubt the regular hospitals will help.... Well. not as well as they would help non-mutants."  
  
Gambit nodded. He agreed with that statement and from what he saw, this guy was not in the run-of-the-mill type human category. "So, take him to the compound?"  
  
Wolverine nodded, "Jean and Beast should be able to help him."  
  
Making sure that it was ok to move the man, they took Jareth to the jet.  
***************************************************************  
  
Xavier came into the lab where Beast and Jean were working. After his presence was made known, the two X-men turned around and greeted him...  
"I was right Jean," Xavier said as the door closed behind him, "There was an attempt on the Senator's life. Fortunately for him. he wasn't hurt."  
"Well that's good Professor.", Jean said as she picked up a clipboard and handed it to Beast.  
  
"Jean, you may want to get the infirmary ready for a visitor," Xavier said.  
Jean turned to the professor, "Who was hurt?" A look of concern came across her face.  
  
"Its someone you haven't met before," answered Xavier, "Actually someone we all haven't met before. Senator Kelly wasn't shot because this guy flew into to the path of the bullet. He ended up saving the lives of Senator Kelly and one of Jubilee's friends."  
  
Beast was intrigued, "Flew?... I am assuming this person is a mutant."  
Xavier nodded, "Seems that way.... Either way he'll need you to look after him."  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah and Jubilee walked over to where Wolverine was standing.  
"Sorry about your friend getting shot, kid," Wolverine said when he saw Sarah, "Don't worry though, we put him in good hands."  
  
Sarah's cheeks flushed. How many times would Jareth be referred to as her friend?!  
"They're not friends, 'Jubilee told Wolverine, "They had a little run in with each other a few years back and things didn't go well."  
  
"Oh.... well anyway, he's being taken to the X-men compound for help." Wolverine said, "Gambit's brining him over there right now."  
  
Jubilee noticed Sarah's discomfort about the talk about Jareth, "Sarah, why don't we go to your dorm and there you can relax and get some rest."  
  
Sarah nodded, "That sounds good.  
***************************************************************  
  
Gambit brought in the injured man to the infirmary where Jean and Beast were waiting, As the Cajun lid down the man, he listened to a question.  
  
"Has he woken up since the shooting?", Jean asked.  
"No."  
"Hmmm.... What do you think Beast?", asked Jean.  
"Well first of all," he started, "Let's get that bullet out...."  
***************************************************************  
  
Mystique fell into her chair. She felt like screaming. All that planning down the drain!  
  
"What the hell happened?," a voice rang out from behind Mystique causing her to jump.  
Mystique turned to her visitor, "Magneto, I wish you would stop doing that."  
  
"Doing what?"  
"Sneaking up on me."  
"Oh...", Magneto walked closer to Mystique, "Well anyway, back to my previous question.... what the hell happened today? I thought you were going to kill Senator Kelly and instead I hear that you've failed."  
  
Mystique backed away from Magneto before answering, "I would have killed him if it wasn't for some interference."  
"Who?.... an X-man?"  
"No. They didn't arrive until after I took the shot. I don't know who this guy was. All I know is that an owl flew in front of the Senator and some girl. After the bullet hit it, the owl turned into the form of a man."  
"So a mutant saved the Senator?"  
"Apparently."  
"Damn!," he started to walk to another chair and sat down," I could believe it if that mutant was an X-man. After listening to that warped philosophy of Xavier's I would think them capable of anything.... but a mutant who is free of Xavier's influence?......No. I refuse to believe it. It can't be true."  
Magneto looked at Mystique, "You said something about a girl with the Senator?"  
"Yes."  
"What if it wasn't the Senator he was protecting?...What if it was that girl?"  
"I don't know."  
"Well find out! Find out all you can about that guy and that girl. I don't care how but just do it."  
"Very well...."  
There was some silence until Mystique broke the silence.... "So what about the Senator Kelly thing?"  
"Forget Kelly for now...They'd be expecting us to try again this soon.............We have to wait on that plan for now.... just find out all you can about those two ok? We may be able to use them to our advantage."  
  
Mystique nodded and left leaving Magneto alone. After a few minutes, Magneto got up to prepare a drink... His thoughts were nagging him.  
Another mutant... possible a shapeshifter.... Magneto smiled. Two shapeshifters on his team... just think of the possibilities with future plans! ........ Provided that Xavier doesn't get this mutant to join him first  
  
Magneto frowned. No way was he going to allow this guy to join the x-men. Either that guy joins his side....or he'll kill him.  
***************************************************************  
  
Logan walked into the X-men compound and made his way to the infirmary. Opening the door he saw Jean and Beast standing around some monitors hooked to the newcomer.  
  
Beast noticed Logan's entrance. "Hello Logan."  
"Hey Hank," Logan came up to them and then looked to the unconscious form of Jareth, "Why did you need to see me?"  
  
Beast pointed to where Jareth was shot, "You notice anything about our friend Jareth right here?"  
Logan looked at the spot... "It's completely healed over!," he looked at them, "But how? thought he was a shapeshifter."  
Beast nodded in agreement, "So did I but apparently turning into owls is not the only thing he can do. Granted his healing powers are not as strong as yours....Although the body healed over nicely, he seems to be in a comatose state. I don't even know why he's in that state."  
  
"Well what am I supposed to do about it?", Logan asked impatiently.  
"Not much Logan," Jean said, "Hank I just want to compare a blood sample between you and Jareth."  
"Ok."  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah lay on her bed and was staring up at the ceiling.... "Why did he have to comeback?", She asked herself.  
She heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.  
***************************************************************  
  
Xavier came into the infirmary, "How is our visitor doing?"  
Beast turned to Xavier, "Physically he seems to be really healthy but he still hasn't come out of the coma."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. But that's not the only thing I found so strange. He's not a mutant. He doesn't have the gene that provides for mutant powers. He has the DNA of a normal healthy person and not that of a mutant. But I don't understand how he can change form nor heal so quickly if he's not a mutant."  
  
Xavier thought about the situation a little, "Beast? Will you let me try something?"  
"Sure."  
Beast stepped aside as Xavier went over to Jareth, "I'm going to see if I can get into his mind."  
  
Xavier close his eyes and reached out with his mind.... "Jareth.... let me talk to you...."  
***************************************************************  
  
Xavier found himself standing on a hill over looking an immense maze. In the center was a castle. Standing next to a tree was Jareth.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?," Jareth asked Xavier, "I remember my first day there." He laughed, "I didn't know what I was going to do with all those Goblins or how to go about my duties."  
  
The image faded. Soon the two were surrounded by darkness. Jareth sighed, "It's hard to believe that I may never see my home again."  
"Why not?," Xavier asked.  
"Because I don't have enough energy to stay alive much less get home."  
"What are you talking about? Your body is completely healed over. You have no injuries left."  
"I know what your friend said!", Jareth pointed to his right ear, "I can hear. Just because I can't open my eyes and can't talk doesn't mean that I can't hear."  
Jareth calmed down, "Sorry about that. I just didn't realize that there would be a time when I might face death. I don't age, I don't get sick, and I heal pretty quickly too. provided I have magic."  
"Magic?"  
"Yes......a key element to any Faye like myself. Unfortunately for me.. I am losing my magic.... Without it I will simply age and die."  
  
Xavier soaked in the information he just learned. "Is there a way we can help you Jareth?... To prevent you from losing your magic?"  
Jareth shook his head, "I'm afraid you couldn't help much........ but you may be able to help a little."  
"How?"  
"I have two options.... one would have been for me to go home and re-energize there but that option is not available anymore."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I need some magic to get in my home world... And I just used most of it on that gun wound. I only have enough to support my life provided I stay in this state."  
  
Xavier frowned. "So what is the other option?"  
"For someone to go into my world and get one of my crystals in the castle and bring it back to me. The energy in the crystal should recharge my energy and bring me back to normal. But that option is usually harder than the first one."  
"Why?"  
"Because you have to deal with the Labyrinth itself."  
Xavier frowned as he remembered the image of the maze he saw earlier. It was immense. There was no way they could get through that!  
"If you want even a chance of reaching the castle in time... You should bring someone who was there before."  
"Who?"  
"There are many in this world who has been in the Labyrinth.... but only one has solved it."  
"How do we find that person?"  
"Simple....She's a friend of one of your students.... her name is Sarah."  
***************************************************************  
  
Xavier broke contact with Jareth and opened his eyes.   
He noticed that Logan and Gambit joined the room.  
"Professor?," Jean asked, "What happened?... You took so long... We were getting worried."  
  
"Never mind that," Xavier said, "I know why Jareth can't wake up......."  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah looked at the Police officer that sat in one of the few chairs in her dorm room.  
"By any chance do you know the person who jumped in the path of that bullet that was intended for the Senator?"  
"I know a little bit about him."  
"The reason why I am asking is because there are a few gaps in the story of what happened. One thing I don't get is that on such a small campus no one knew who this person was. For a minute there I thought he was a figment of the people's imagination."  
Sarah faked a small smile , "Well now you know he's real."  
  
The police officer looked at her, "What is this guy's name?"  
"Jareth."  
  
"How do you know him?"  
Sarah thought about this. She wasn't about to say that the guy kidnapped her brother a few years back.... That would raise one too many questions.  
"Umm I met him a few years ago. When I was going to high school."  
"Classmates?"  
"Uh........yeah."  
"Does he go to school here?"  
"No."  
"Is he visiting?"  
"yes."  
"Visiting who?"  
"Me."  
  
"Really?," The police officer wrote something down in his notebook, " Where is he now? I didn't find anyone one who fit his description at the hospital."  
"He's being taken care of at a .............private clinic."  
"Where?.... I would like to talk to him."  
"Oh no!.. I mean. could I just contact you when he is feeling better? He needs to heal from his wounds."  
  
The police officer arched an eyebrow, "Very well. How about you? How did you know that someone was going to shoot at the Senator?"  
"I didn't until I heard someone yell out something about a gun.... then I saw the gun."  
  
The officer wrote more notes in his notebook, "Where you there with some friends?"  
"Yes. My friends James and Jubilee."  
The officer stopped writing and looked at Sarah, "Jubilee?.... As in Jubilation Lee?"  
"Yeah I think so.... Why?"  
"No reason.... The name sounded familiar that's all."  
  
He closed his notebook and gave a sigh. "Well, I believe that's enough questions for now..... I'll contact you later if I have more to ask you."  
  
Sarah got up and opened the door and watched as the officer left.  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah sighed. That was uncomfortable....  
She heard another knock on the door and reluctantly opened the door. She didn't feel like answering more questions.  
  
Looking into the hallway, she saw Jubilee standing there with a cell-phone in her hand. She didn't look happy. "Sarah. We need you to help us save Jareth's life."  
  
Sarah was shocked, "He's dying? But how? He's magic, He can't die!!"  
  
Jubilee looked surprised by what Sarah said. "So what he told professor Xavier was true.... Sarah, why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"  
"The same reason why you didn't tell me that you were a mutant. too much to explain."  
  
Jubilee shut her mouth while Sarah looked at her questionably.  
  
"Jareth really is dying?"  
"Yes, his magic is draining."  
"How come? Why? How can I help?"  
"I don't know... You'll find out when you get to the X-men compound... That is, if you want to help Jareth."  
  
Sarah thought about it. She was still angry at Jareth for what happened with Toby but how could she just allow him to die?  
"I'll help.... If I can."  
  
Jubilee smiled, "Good... Wolverine and Gambit are on their way over here to pick us up."  
  
"We're already here."", the voice of Gambit came from the door way.  
"Jubilee. Jet's in the usual spot... why don't you take Sarah there now?", Wolverine said quickly, "We'll be right behind you."  
  
The two girls left leaving Wolverine and Gambit alone. Wolverine turned to Gambit, "Mystiques been here."  
"Why would she be talking to Sarah?," Gambit asked.  
"I don't know," Wolverine answered, "But I don't like it."  
  
  
  
  
To be continued.......  
  
So what do you think?I'm going to start the next part soon...  



	3. Reunion

This is part three of my X-men/Labyrinth x-over. I thought that at most that this series would be at the most four parts but it doesn't look that way. Oh well.  
  
Ok heres the drill:  
I don't own this stuff  
I don't make money for this stuff  
and everybody knows it  
  
X-treme circumstances Part 3  
  
Wolverine, Gambit, Jubilee, and Sarah got off the jet and was soon met by Professor X.  
Xavier looked at Sarah, "Hello. I am Professor Xavier. You are Sarah, right?"  
Sarah nodded.  
  
Xavier smiled, "Good. I don't know how much Jubilee has told you but we really need your help with Jareth. It seems that he is losing his magic and needs someone to go into his home world and bring back a crystal. "  
"So why did you contact me," she asked.  
"Because you can get us into the other world and through the Labyirnth."  
  
Sarah was perplexed, "Why do you think I can get you into the Underground? I have no powers."  
  
"Jareth says that you do have some power and you have used it before........... when you were angry at your brother you opened the gateway between both worlds."  
  
Sarah sighed and shook her head. "But I didn't open any portals... All I did was wish my....," she stopped, "So that's how...."  
  
Xavier looked at Sarah questionably, "Yes?"  
  
She looked at the X-men that stood around her, "I have to wish us there!"  
  
"This is good Sarah," Xavier said, "Now that you know how to get into the underground, you can start on your trip. Wolverine, Gambit, and Jubilee have all agreed to go with you."  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee added, "Lets go get us a crystal!"  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes. Wolverine just nodded.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Very well.... I wish that we could enter the Underground.... Right now!"  
  
Soon a set of crystal doors appeared in the middle of the grounds. They opened revealing the all too familiar sight of the Labyrinth to Sarah and the others.  
  
Xavier was awestruck. It was just like the image he saw in Jareth's mind! Resisting the temptation to go through the doors, he watched as the girl and three X-men disappeared through the doorway.  
***************************************************************  
  
"Wow!," Jubilee exclaimed as she saw the Labyrinth, "this is so cool!"  
  
Wolverine looked at his young friend, "Just take in mind that we have to solve that thing to save that Jareth guy."  
  
The four made their way down the hill to where the outer wall of the Labyrinth stood. Sarah stopped and looked around for a familiar face.   
She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah?," asked Jubilee when she noticed Sarah's change in mood.  
  
Sarah looked back to her friend, "Nothing much.... I was just kinda expecting to see one of my friends here. I guess its a dumb idea. The under ground is a big place... Why would he be here of all places?"  
  
"Maybe you'll meet up with this friend later," Jubilee suggested, "I'm sure of it."  
  
  
Gambit looked at the walls for an opening, "I don't see anyway in...", he said out loud.  
  
"You just have to ask the right question," Sarah absentmindedly answered....  
  
"What?", gambit asked.  
  
Sarah still was caught off guard by what she said but for some reason repeated it. "To get in we have to ask the right question."  
  
"Oh this is stupid!," Gambit said, "How does a question get you in?" He charged up one of his cards with energy and threw it at the wall. When the card hit the wall an explosion erupted. But all that happened to the wall was a little scratch.  
  
"Oh great!", gambit said, throwing his arms up in frustration, ".... I can't blow a hole through this thing......there are no doors in sight.... just dandy. So HOW DO WE GET INTO THE LABYRINTH?"  
  
Just as Gambit says those words, two large metallic gates opened.  
  
Gambit was surprised, "What happened?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "You asked the right question."  
  
"Good job Gumbo., " Wolverine commented as they entered the Labyrinth.  
***************************************************************  
  
Mystique entered the room where Magneto was in.  
  
"I trust that you brought me news, " Magneto commented as he heard her enter, "Well?... What is it?"  
  
"The girl does know that mutant.," Mystiques said as she walked towards Magneto.  
  
magneto smiled, "I knew it. He was protecting her, not the senator. Maybe it will be easy to recruit him after all."  
  
"It won't be easy."  
"And why not?"  
"the girl..... She is a friend to one of the X-men..., the Jubilee girl."  
  
Magneto frowned, "this is not good. The girl could introduce him to Xavier before I meet with him... We must find him immediately. Did you figure out where he could be?"  
  
Mystique frowned, "The girl wasn't very clear. She said something about a private clinic. She didn't say where."  
  
"Well check the private clinics and keep an eye on the girl. She may provide a clue to his whereabouts."  
"Very well..."  
  
Mystique left the room.  
***************************************************************  
  
Jean watched the monitors that were hooked up to Jareth.  
All signs normal... for now.  
  
She looks over to a couch where Beast fell asleep. Poor guy he had been up for a long time and only found time to rest right now.  
  
Hearing the door slide open, she turned to greet her mentor.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
"How is he doing?," Xavier asked.  
"He's doing well.... where's Storm and Rogue?"  
"I put them back on Kelly duty. they're not happy but they understand why I did that."  
"Oh....ok.."  
  
Silence filled the room and Xavier turned to leave the infirmary. As the door slid open, one of the monitors began to beep.  
  
Jean looked at the machine and frowned. She woke up Beast and pointed out the change in the monitor.  
  
"Is this supposed to happen, Beast?", Jean asked.  
  
Beast studied the output, "Oh my..."  
  
Professor X turned back to look at the two X-men, "What is it?"  
  
Beast looked at the Professor, "He's starting to age rapidly. If this continues, Jareth will be dead within ten hours."  
  
Xavier left the infirmary and went into a separate room. There in the center was Cerebro. Putting on Cerebro, Professor X reached out with his mind.  
***************************************************************  
  
Sarah, Wolverine, gambit and Jubilee made their way through the greener part of the Labyrinth.  
  
Sarah wondered to herself how far they actually went until she saw the familiar sight of Alph and Ralph.  
  
"Hello Sarah. We haven't seen you in a long time!", Alph said as he noticed her walking towards the doors.  
  
"Yes. Long time indeed.", Ralph commented.  
  
Sarah smiled. "Hello Alph and Ralph. Same drill as before?"  
  
"Yes."  
"One door is the correct door and the other will lead to certain death. You may only ask one of us one question and be forewarned that one of us always lies and one of us always tells the truth."  
  
Wolverine and Gambit exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Wait a minute...," Jubilee interrupted, "They could BOTH be lying. Instead of just one always lying it could be both that always lie."  
  
Sarah looked at Jubilee and then back at Alph and Ralph. Of Course! It made sense.  
  
"Well that pretty much gets rid of the question thing", Sarah frowned.  
  
Sarah was going to ask Gambit what he thought when he noticed a strange look on his face.   
  
"What's wrong Gambit?", She asked, "Are you well?"  
  
"I'm fine Cherie, "Gambit answered, "But Jareth is not so fine. Beast estimates that Jareth will die in about 10 hours with out the crystal."  
  
"How do you know?"  
"Professor X is talkn' en my head."  
"Oh...", Sarah said, "Hey wait a minute...... 10 hours?!! That's not enough time!"  
  
She felt sick. She needed Hoggle's help dearly.  
  
"Oh Hoggle.......," She muttered, "..... I need you."  
  
"Well..........WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!," a voice rang out.  
  
Sarah knew that voice anywhere, "Hoggle!"  
  
Wolverine, gambit, and Jubilee moved over so Sarah called to reach her friend. She hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong Sarah?", Hoggle asked, "Why do you need me?"  
  
Sarah looked at her short friend, "Hoggle, if I could guarantee that Jareth will not punish you, would you be able to show me and my friends to the Goblin Castle in less than 10 hours?"  
  
Hoggle thought about it, "It'd be a stretch but I guess I could show you the shortcut... But I must warn you.... some parts are dangerous. Ans some parts are off-limits... You did say Jareth won't punish me right?"  
  
Sarah laughed, "Yes. I don't see why he would if he wants me to get through this time."  
  
"So Hoggle," Jubilee asked, "Do we go Left or right?"  
  
"Left."  
***************************************************************  
  
Jean looked on worriedly s Jareth's face seemed to contort with pain.  
  
"Oh, poor dear...", She said. She wanted so much to sooth the tortured soul. She closed her eyes and reached out to Jareth's mind.  
  
Soon she was surrounded in darkness except for a small window. Getting a closer look, she sees five figures.  
  
Jean jumps as a gloved hand touches her shoulder. Turning around she sees Jareth He seemed older looking.  
  
"Sorry about that.... You must be Jean." Jareth then notices what she was looking at.... "They have certainly covered a lot of distance. I wonder if it will be enough to get to the castle in time."  
  
Jareth waives his hand and the image disappears. "I better conserve what's left of my magic and stop checking up on these guys."  
  
Jean looked to the weakened Faye, "You seemed to be in pain....Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Jareth managed a faint smile, "You have done enough already and I appreciate the help."  
  
Jean smiles, "It's the least we can do for you....doing our job and protecting the Senator."  
  
Jareth shook his head, "I wasn't protecting the Senator."  
"You weren't?"  
  
"No. I was protecting Sarah," he answered, "Although I think she believes I only did it to protect the Senator or something for my own benefit. Don't tell her the real reason. I'd rather have her think I did it for selfish reasons.......It'll be easier for her if she thinks that."  
"Why?"  
"She won't feel so bad if she gets back too late."  
***************************************************************  
  
After about an hour of walking they noticed they were in a forest.  
  
"Be careful now...," Hoggle warned, "We still have to cross the firey's forest. But it isn't as long a path as the other way."  
  
"Oh no..." Sarah groaned.  
  
"What Cherie?," gambit asked, "Why is that a bad thing?"  
  
Sarah looked at the Cajun, "The last time I met up with them, They were trying to take my head off."  
"Ouch."  
  
They looked around carefully and cautiously made their way through the forest.  
  
Jubilee noticed a flash of orange, "What the?..." She pointed at what she saw.  
  
Sarah looked at what Jubilee was pointing at and cursed, "Come on people... they saw us."  
  
"Hey Lady!," a firey yelled out, "You've come back to play?"  
  
"Stay away!," Sarah yelled.  
  
"But you owe us your head!," another one yelled.  
  
Soon the group was surrounded by fireys They soon started to dance.  
  
Wolverine rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the firey's by the head. He was slightly surprised by the head coming off but kept his cool.  
  
"What did the Lady say?," Wolverine asked the firey as he showed his claws to the head.  
  
The firey was startled, "She said to stay away."  
  
"Good. You can hear.," Wolverine said as he let go of the head, "Heed those words or your head will have a permanent headache."  
  
The firey assembled himself and quickly rejoined his friends. "Come on....", he said to his friends, "these guys don't want to play."  
  
As they were leaving, the firey turned to the group and yelled, "Spoil sports!"  
  
Soon the fireys were gone.  
  
Sarah smiled at Wolverine, "Thanks! I don't think I could stomach another visit from them."  
  
Wolverine nodded, "Let's keep going."  
  
The four humans followed Hoggle once more.  
***************************************************************  
  
James knocked on the door to Jubilee's room and frowned when there was no answer.   
  
He was kind of concerned when Jubilee didn't make it to the one class they did share.  
  
He decided to check with Sarah and knocked on her door and was surprised to get no answer. Where were those two?  
  
"Are you looking for Sarah?", a voice came from behind James.  
  
James turned around and came face to face with a reddish-brown haired girl, "Ummm....hi..."  
  
The girl smiled, "My name is Melissa Loadenstien. And yours is?..."  
"Uhhh.... James Caldwell."  
  
"So James..... are you looking for Sarah?"  
"Uh yeah... I'm looking for her friend Jubilee as well."  
  
"Oh... well I don't know who Jubilee is but I saw Sarah and this black haired girl in a yellow raincoat walking outside of the building with these two men."  
  
"Two men?"  
"yeah.....", She looked at James and then looked at her watch, "Oh well I have classes starting soon so I better get going. I hope you find your friends."  
  
She turned towards the elevators and then stopped to look back at James, "Hey... Could you e-mail me when Sarah gets back? She borrowed some notes of mine and I need to get them back soon."  
  
"Must be some important notes."  
"Yes. and a very important test is based off of them."  
  
  
With that Melissa left the hallway leaving James with his thoughts. "Two men?"  
  
He left for his room with a worried look on his face. "I don't like this one bit."  



	4. Testimony

Ok This is part four of the X-treme Circumstances Series Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Drill:  
I don't own it and every body knows it.  
I don't make money for this and everybody knows that as well.  
  
  
X-treme circumstances part 4  
  
The five friends walked down the path for what seemed to be a few hours.  
  
"How much time has gone by?," Jubilee asked Sarah.  
  
Sarah looked at her watch and a look of surprise formed on her face.  
"We have been here for almost five hours."  
  
"So we have five hours to get the crystal?," Jubilee asked as she looked at the castle in the distance, "But we haven't even covered half the distance!"  
  
Sarah sighed... "I know. What gets me is that usually time is different here than in our world... So why is the time so similar now?"  
  
"Uh Sarah.....this is how time usually is in this world." Hoggle answered, "When you were last here Jareth had reordered time in this world so that you could have your 13 hours here without the outside world noticing your abscence."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They continued to walk down the path until they came to a cave. There Hoggle stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop, Hoggle?," Sarah asked.  
  
Hoggle looked at the cave opening with a little fear, "Because this is the cave of testimony."  
  
"Cave of Testimony?", Jubilee asked, "what's that?... Is it dangerous?"  
  
Hoggle nodded, "It is very dangerous for some. Especially if they are caught in here. Its forbidden."  
  
"Ok," Jubilee said, "But what is it?"  
  
"The cave of testimony's purpose is to show things. To force people to look at things or situations they would normally try to ignore. Some who have entered the caves couldn't handle what the caves tell them.... they usually come out raving lunatics..... That's why it's forbidden... Even Jareth doesn't go in there."  
  
Sarah thought about the situation, "Can we go around the cave?"  
  
Hoggle frowned, "Yes, but that would add two more hours than if we went through the cave."  
  
That pretty much decided it... They couldn't spare two hours and they knew it.  
  
"Oh well...," Sarah said, "Through the cave we go!"  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Jean's eyes grew heavy. She had been up for a long time before Jareth had been brought to the infirmary and now she chose to stay awake with him until Beast would take over.  
  
She felt a tap on her smiled and smiled as she looked at the person behind her.  
  
"Scott...," Jean said happily, "I thought you were in Califrnia."  
"I was. But my assignment was over with and I wanted to check up on you. The Professor said you were watching over someone new."  
  
Jean nodded, "I am."  
She pointed at Jareth. "This guy was hurt when he prevented the attempt on Kelly's life. But he didn't do it to save the Senator."  
"then why?"  
"To save one of Jubilee's friends who was in the path of the bullet."  
"Sarah?"  
"yes."  
"Wow. does sheknow that's why he did that?"  
"No and Jareth prefers it that way."  
  
Scott looked confused, "Why?"  
  
"Scott," Jean said as she kissed him on the cheek, "I think he's in love."  
  
Scott looked at Jareth, "He seems old."  
  
"Trust me.... six hours ago, he looked younger than you."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
James walked out of the train station in New York and looked at a sheet of paper. He hoped that this lead would work.  
  
He had grown very worried about Jubilee and Sarah. He had found out that they had missed their classes for the day and that they were nowhere on campus. Sarah's parents didn't even know where Sarah was.....Of course they didn't even seem to care.  
  
He rode in the taxi and came to the address written on the tiny slip of paper he carried.  
  
"This was where Jubilee lived last year?," he thought as he read the metals sign on the outer fence:  
  
Xavier School for the   
gifted  
  
He shrugged and climbed over the fence and walked across the grounds.  
**************************************************************  
  
Scott and Jean's conversation was cut short when an alarm went off all through the underground level.  
  
Jean walked over to a security monitor and saw an image of a young man sneaking onto the compound grounds.  
  
scott frowned, "I'll go check it out."  
  
Scott went outside to find the young intruder.  
**************************************************************  
  
The five wandered through the dark cave and tried to make out shapes in the dark. soon the cave lit up with a large image of a young blonde boy being led into a castle by an older man.  
  
The young boy looked confused.  
  
"My that guy's cute," Jubilee commented as she saw the image play on the cave wall like a movie.  
  
Sarah nodded and frowned when she realized that the guy she was watching was a young Jareth.  
  
**************************************************************  
"But I don't want to be a king!," the boy protested.   
  
The older man gave Jareth a stern look, "You have no choice. You were given this job by birth. You get to rule a kingdom. What more could you want?"  
  
"to be with my friends."  
  
"Friends? Hah! You are a king now. You can't have friends. You must be cruel or you will be walked all over on. Do you want to be walked all over on?"  
  
Jareth shook his head sideways.  
  
"Do you want this kingdom to grow weak and be easy prey to its enemies?"  
  
Once again Jareth shook his head sideways.  
  
"Well to prevent this from happening.... Don't let anyone walk all over you..... Punish disobedience. Don't show any weakness whatsoever. The minute you do is the minute this kingdom grows weak..... Understand?"  
  
Jareth nodded.  
  
"Good..... now about your other job....  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah flinched at the older man's philosophy.  
SAo that's why Jareth was so cruel to his subjects!  
  
"Gee.... What a jerk!," Jubilee said as she heard the old man talk.  
She then whispered to Sarah, "Didn't that young guy look like Jareth to you?"  
Sarah nodded.  
  
As they reached another cavern, Sarah wondered how many more images relating to Jareth would she have to see.  
**************************************************************  
  
James made his way to the front door and was reaching for the intercom button when he heard a noice behind him.  
He turned around, "Who's there?," he asked.  
  
James jumped when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned and saw a guy in a blue outfit with these strange goggles on him.  
  
"What are you doing here?," Cyclops asked the young man.  
The man just stared.  
  
"I came here looking for Jubilee and Sarah... I was worried about them."  
  
Cyclops thought about this for a moment and then smiled. "Come with me."  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah reluctantly entered the next cavern and wondered why everyone stopped and were looking at the walls.  
"Hey Cherie," Gambit asked, "Isn't that you on the wall?"  
  
Sarah looked at the wall and sure enough there were several images of her with Jareth.... Jareth and her voices echoed throughout the room.......  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah stood on the hill over looking the Labyrinth, "It doesn't look that far."  
Jareth walked up behind her, "It's further than you think."  
  
As Sarah stepped closer to the Labyrinth Jareth said his last warning, "Turn back Sarah, turn back before its too late." His voice wasn't into it.......as if it was required of him to try and talk someone out of going through the Labyrinth. His voice betrayed how he really wanted Sarah to go in after her brother......  
  
the image quickly faded.  
**************************************************************  
  
After the image left, Sarah turned to the doorway only to see a locked door... "What the?"  
  
Hoggle noticed what Sarah was looking at.  
"It won't open until you pay attention to what it has to say Sarah," he explained.  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to pay attention to the rest of the images.  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah wandered around the ballroom as if looking for something or someone. She didn't know what she was looking for. But soon realized what it was when Jareth walked up to her.  
  
As they swirled around the ballroom in an intoxicating dance.....Something in Jareth's eyes caught her attention....... Instead of the cold, uncaring eyes, there was a warm look in them.......one who cared for her......  
  
She glimpsed a clock in the corner room and realized she was late for something...... She lurched herself from Jareth's embrace and ran to the edge.......But the image didn't follow her.......It remained on Jareth  
  
His eyes betrayed a hurt feeling.....  
**************************************************************  
The Image soon changed over to another one.......  
Sarah saw the inverted stairs and knew what was coming up....... the Escher room  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah wandered around the room trying to reach Toby.  
  
Jareth watched from behind one of the walls..... a sad look appeared on his face as he sighed, "I can't live.............within you."   
  
A slight tear streamed down his cheek.  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah's heart lurched when she saw the look of hurt on Jareth's face.  
  
The door to the next room opened.  
**************************************************************  
  
  
Professor Xavier looked at the young man seated across the table from him.  
  
"I am Professor Charles Xavier. I understand you have some concerns that I may help you with."  
  
"Yes sir."  
"Well? What is the problem?"  
"I am a friend of Sarah and Jubilee and I am very concerned about them."  
"Why is that?"  
"They didn't show up in class today and I heard that night, they left the dorms with two older men. When I couldn't find them, I got worried. That's why I came here. To see if you knew where they were."  
  
Xavier smiled, "It is nice to know that Jubilee has such good friends like you that will watch over her. thankfully I do know where she is. As to those two older men, I know them as well. the went over there to make sure that Jubilee and Sarah's trip went safely."  
  
James was confused, "Trip?"  
  
"Yes. An emergency came up and I needed help. they were willing to help."  
  
"Oh ok...," James got up, "I'm just glad to hear that they are OK."  
  
"It is nice to know how much you care about your friends," Xavier answered, "I am going to have to have a talk with Jubilee about telling others what she's up to more often."  
**************************************************************  
  
Sarah made her way into the last cavern and frowned when she saw no door on the other side, "Hey wait a minute......."  
  
the door behind her closed. Locking the five in there with no way out. Images covered the wall.  
  
Sarah was greeted by the familiar image of Jareth. She didn't recognize this scene...  
**************************************************************  
  
Jareth was sitting on his throne looking dejected. Soon Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Dydimus were brought to him by some Goblin guards.  
  
"Your highness. We found these three standing outside of the Escher room," A Goblin guard said, "We believe they are responsible for the girl coming here on time....... What shall we do with them?"  
  
Hoggle trembled with fear.  
  
"Let them go," The Goblin King said.  
  
The guard looked shocked, "Let them go sire? Are you sure you don't want to throw them in the Bog?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure!," Jareth snapped, "Let them go!"  
  
The Goblin guard left quickly leaving Sarah's three friends standing in front of the Goblin King. they looked at the king in curiosity.  
  
"Are you ok? your highness?," Sir Dydimus asked.  
  
Jareth glared at the fox, "Yes, I am alright! Do you want me to dunk you in the Bog?!"  
  
"No.", Hoggle and Ludo said in unison.  
  
"then stop badgering me!"  
  
The three left the room quickly.  
  
Jareth sighed and pulled out a crystal. In the crystal was an image of Sarah.  
  
After looking at it for a few minutes, he dropped the crystal and buried his hands in his face.  
  
Another Goblin ran into the throne, "Sire! Another baby has been wished away."  
  
"So?"  
"We must go after the child. make the person who wished it away attempt the Labyrinth."  
"Forget it."  
"Sire?"  
"I said 'Forget it'!"  
But Sire, we can't do that. It's our job."  
  
Jareth sighed, "Very well... Get ready. I'll be there soon."  
  
When the Goblin left the room the Goblin King shook his head.  
"What a stupid purpose I have. take a child and give it back after the person thinks they've lost?... the only thing good that happens form is it that the person who made the wish appreciates the baby more....And my reward?.... Contempt for my kind and heartbreak........... I hate my job."  
**************************************************************  
  
The image faded leaving Sarah and the others in darkness.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe it... Jareth would have given Toby back even if she had lost!  
  
Jubilee looked at Sarah, "Uhhh....Sarah? How much time left?"  
  
Sarah looked at her watch, "Oh God! Eight hours has passed.......We only have about two hours left.  
  
Sarah looked at the doorway and saw that it hadn't opened, "Hoggle... Why hasn't it opened yet?"  
  
Hoggle shrugged, I guess the cave still hasn't proven what it wants to show you."  
  
"What?!", Sarah asked.  
  
Images started back on the cave walls again.  
**************************************************************  
  
  
James followed the Professor into the infirmary.  
  
He was awestruck by how big the place was. In a way he felt honored that the Professor considered him trustworthy enough to see these lower levels.  
  
He looked around the infirmary as the door slid shut.  
  
"Jean, Beast, this is James," Xavier said as he introduced the young man to the others, "He is a friend of Jubilee and Sarah."  
  
Jean and Beast introduced themselves to James and went back to checking the monitors.  
  
"What's wrong?," James asked when he saw a man lying out on a medical table. He seemed older than the Professor although he had a lot more hair.  
  
Jean frowned, "this is man is aging rapidly. Seven hours ago, he could have passes for a college student."  
  
James was surprised, "wow.. so, how are you going to help him?"  
  
"that's where Sarah and Jubilee are concerned." Xavier answered, "Jareth over there needs something from his home world and Sarah was the only person we knew of who could get some of us there."  
  
"What about Jubilee?"  
  
"She insisted on going with Sarah as well as the two men you had heard of earlier."  
  
James nodded and smiled. So she is helping others in need?... Jubilee just seemed to look better and better the more he learned of her.  
  
Xavier smiled, "Well James. It doesn't make sense to send you back when your friends should be back in just a few hours...... I'll have Jean show you to a spare room in the compound. That way you'll be able to see your friends as soon as they get here."  
  
James smiled, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
  
So what do you think?.... I 'm working on the next part soon.  
  



	5. Flat-liners

Ok this is part 5 of my x-men crossover series.  
  
here's the drill:  
I don't own x-men..... I don't own Labyrinth......... I don't have money so there is nothing to sue for.  
  
X-treme circumstances Part 5  
  
"What?!," Sarah asked increduliously as the images started up on the walls again.  
  
"The cave doesn't believe that you have caught on to all that its trying to tell you," Hoggle explained, "I believe that you are supposed to say what you have learned at the end."  
  
Sarah couldn't believe this, "Why doesn't the cave just tell us the point so we can go?"  
  
"Because this is how it's done here," Hoggle answered.  
  
Sarah groaned in frustration, 'We won't get out of here in time to save Jareth," She sat down on the floor and burried her face, "I give up."  
  
Wolverine, Gambit, and Hoggle just looked at Sarah unsure of what to do.  
  
Jubilee frowned and shook her head, "No. We are NOT going to give up! We are going to help Jareth. We will get out of this cave, get the crystal and return with time to spare..........Sarah, you are not the type to give up. Don't say those words. We are going to help you figure out what the caves are trying to show you. I just know we will make it!"  
  
Sarah looked at Jubilee. How could she have so much faith that things will turn out fine? It kind of reminded her of herself the first time she had entered the Labyrinth.  
  
Sarah stood up, "You're right. I beat the Labyrinth before and I can sure as hell do it again."  
  
Jubilee smiled, "God.... Let's go study those images!"  
****************************************************  
  
Mystique smiled at Magneto as he entered the room she was working in.  
  
"How goes the search for our mystery man?," Magneto asked.  
  
"Jareth?," Mystique asked, "I have checked several private clinics in the area of the college No one resembling him has gone in."  
  
Magneto frowned, "So you turned up nothing?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I am checking out other leads..."  
"For example?..."  
"I was going to follow this Sarah girl but apparently she has disappeared from sight as well as that x-man Jubilee. I think she and Jubilee are somewhere together."  
  
Magneto frowned, "Possible the X-men compound," he said bitterly.  
  
Mystique nodded, "I followed one of the girls' friends and he came to the compound. I don't know what happened in there but it seems that he is staying over there for awhile. But that supports the idea of those two being at the compound."  
  
"And where that girl is, most likely Jareth will be as well...," Magneto mused, "Hopefully we can get to him before he is healed up enough to have a thorough discussion with Xavier about the purpose of the X-men.  
****************************************************  
  
James looked about the room he was shown to. Since he hadn't planned on his staying for the night, he had to borrow one of the extra workout outfits they had. Surprisingly, the sweatshirt and sweatpants fit pretty well.  
  
James closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. After climbing under the sheets and turning off the lamp on his nightstand, James stared at the ceiling.  
  
He couldn't sleep. jubilee and Sarah was on some kind of quest to save the old guy in the infirmary. James thought of Jareth... Something about him seemed familiar.  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah studied the image before... Nothing looked familiar so she assumed the image must have been from after her previous visit...  
****************************************************  
  
Jareth wandered around the castle in a daze. Somehow he found himself in his Library.  
  
Picking up a book, he began reading it. As he was reading, a voice echoed throughout the kingdom:  
"Sometimes, for no reason, I need you... I need you all."  
  
Jareth dropped the book.  
"Sarah?!," he asked as he brought up a crystal. Soon, in the crystal, and image of Sarah talking to Hoggle appeared. Hoggle seemed to be stalling.  
  
Waiving his hand around the crystal he muttered, "Hoggle, what are you waiting for? She needs you and the others.... go to her at once."  
  
As if hearing Jareth, Hoggle and several others appeared in Sarah's room.  
  
Jareth put down the crystal, turned into and owl and flew through a mirror in the library. Soon he was in the real world and near a certain house.  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah gasped as she realized what he was doing. That night when her friends visited her, he was outside of her window and looking in. She felt rejected. Why didn't he come in when the others did?  
  
She frowned as she realized why not. It wouldn't have mattered.... she was mad at him at the time and wouldn't have allowed him to stay anyways.  
  
The image switched again.  
****************************************************  
  
A white owl flew high overhead Sarah. The owl seemed to be smiling as Sarah stopped to tie her shoe. The owl circled her and seemed to look down at her.  
  
What looked like a smile turned into a frown as the owl noticed something in some nearby bushes. the owl flew behind the person and summed up what stood before him.... A large man was eyeing Sarah and her purse.....he had a gun.  
  
The owl turned into the form of the Goblin King and tapped the man on the shoulder. the man turned around and made a startled grunt as Jareth punched him and took his gun away.  
  
"Sneaking up on unsuspecting women......for shame......," Jareth whispered harshly to the would-be mugger, "What should I do with a repulsive scab like you?"  
  
Jareth smiled as he saw Sarah finish tying her shoe and start walking off ....unaware of the danger she was in. Jareth then turned to look at the large man and waived his hand in the air. A portal opened up behind the man.  
"I know the perfect punishment for you," Jareth said with a grin forming on his face. He pushed the man through the portal and soon heard a splash.  
  
Jareth smiled, "Now try to sneak up on anyone."  
****************************************************  
  
Wolverine smiled, "I'm starting to like this Jareth guy."  
  
Sarah allowed a faint smile on her face. She had to admit the Bog was a nice touch for a punishment. Her smile quickly faded when she realized that she could have been mugged if he hadn't stepped in.  
  
"Strange."  
  
The image faded and the cave began to glow. Apparently the cave wasn't showing any more movies.  
  
Hoggle turned to Sarah, "Now its time to tell the cave what you saw."  
  
"What?"  
  
Hoggle sighed, "The cave won't opened the door until It's positive that you've understood its message."  
  
"But I don't know what the cave meant!," Sarah protested.  
  
The cave rumbled.  
  
"Sarah, please try.," Hoggle insisted.  
  
Sarah thought about the order the images were shown in... Jareth as a child, the moments she and Jareth were together , and things that happened after jareth's defeat.  
  
"Well they were in chronological order...," Sarah started, "And in each one he was acting less and less like a jerk... maybe its showing how much Jareth has changed."  
  
The cave rumbled again.  
  
Hoggle shook his head, "That isn't it."  
****************************************************  
  
James tossed and turned in bed, unable to sleep. His mind was running at full speed. He had seen that man before..... he knew it.... but where?  
  
Giving up on sleep, James jumped out of bed and went to the infirmary. Maybe a closer look of the guy will jog his memory.  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah didn't believe it... What else could those images have meant?  
  
Jubilee looked at her friend, "Maybe you are just looking at the images the wrong way... Think, how many images shown had you in them or refered to you?"  
  
Sarah counted to herself, "All but one."  
  
Jubilee smiled, "ok... Now in those images, was he following the rules he learned in the first image we saw?"  
"No."  
  
"Perhaps the change you mentioned was triggered by you.," Gambit suggested after some silence went by.  
  
The cave lit up for a second and then dimmed.... causing Hoggle to smile, "We're on the right track."  
  
Jubilee smiled, "In how many images was he feeling hurt when you rejected him?"  
Sarah didn't answer.  
"How many images showed him watching out for your emotional welfare?"  
Sarah shook her head. She didn't like where this was going....  
"think about it Sarah.. In most of the images, he showed concern for YOU.," Jubilee continued, "He even stopped a mugger from harming you."  
  
"How about yesterday when he pushed you out of the path of that bullet?", Wolverine added.  
  
Hoggle looked at Sarah in shock, "Someone tried to kill you?"  
  
Sarah nodded.  
  
Jubilee looked at Sarah, "Well?"  
  
Sarah couldn't stand the staring anymore, "What? Why are you staring at me as if I will say something brilliant. I don't know why Jareth does those things.... For all I know he could be in love with me."  
  
Sarah was about to yell some more of her points when she noticed that Wolverine and Gambit were looking at something behind her. She turned around and gasped.  
  
The door had opened.  
****************************************************  
  
James looked into the infirmary and saw the blue mutant looking at monitors. The red-head was fast asleep in the arms of the mutant who had found him on the compound.  
  
"Hello James," Beast said as he noticed the visitor, "What brings you here?"  
  
James smiled, "Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd might as well see how he was doing.  
  
"Jareth?," Beast asked, "Not very well I'm afraid... he only has about half an hour left before his time is. Hopefully the others will come with the crystal soon.  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah cautiously stepped through the doorway and saw that instead of the cavern they had previously been in, they were outside of the cave.  
  
Hoggle smiled, "It's a straight path from here to the castle.....free of distractions."  
  
Sarah looked at her watch, "Hurry guys! We'd better run if we want to get the crystal in time.  
  
They started running towards the castle.  
****************************************************  
  
Jean woke up and looked around the Infirmary. Seeing James looking at Jareth, she got up and walked towards him. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll come back in time."  
  
She studied the look on James's face, "Jareth reminds you of someone......doesn't he?"  
  
James nodded, "I'm not sure of who he reminds me of. He just looks familiar."  
  
Jean smiled, "I see...... a case of deja vu?"  
  
"Something like that...," James decided to change the subject, "So how much time left?"  
  
Jean looked to Beast She had been wondering the same thing. Beast looked at his watch. "About five minutes. After that, he's living on borrowed time."  
****************************************************  
  
The five ran as faxt as they could.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped Sarah as the familiar sight of the Goblin City came to view. She was even happier to see the gates were opeened.  
  
"Thank God.", Sarah said as she ran into the city and no goblins came to challenge them.  
  
The group entered the castle and stopped. Where could the crystals be?  
  
Sarah glanced at her watch: three minutes left.  
  
"Ok, Wolverine and Gambit, you go that way," Sarah pointed to her left, "Jubilee, Hoggle, follow me."  
****************************************************  
  
Wolverine and Gambit ran up the stairs and were about to enter the room when Wolverine stopped and pulled Gambit away from the door.  
  
"What are you doing Wolverine?," Gambit asked.  
  
"Something about this room isn't right," Wolverine answered.  
  
Gambit looked into the room and noticed stairs all over the room going in different direcitions.  
  
"There's no way I'm going in there," Gambit said, "How would I find my way out in time?"  
  
Wolverine extended his claws, "Wait here." He walked into the room bringing his claw against the wall leaving a large scratch, "This should mark my way."  
  
Wolverine walked in further, being sure to drag his claws alongside the wall...... Seeing no crystal, he sighed and turned around  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah searced frantically about the room she had entered. She saw nothing. Moving into the hallway She saw Hoggle and Jubilee walking towards her, "Anything?"  
  
they shook their heads.  
"Damn!"  
****************************************************  
  
Beast looked sadly at Jean and James, "Time is up. All we can do now is pray."  
  
James looked at Jareth with concern. Pray? that's all they can do? No..... He refused to believe it.  
****************************************************  
  
Sarah looked to Wolverine and Gambit who were running in her direction, "Did you find a crystal?"  
  
They shook their head.  
  
Sarah sighed in frustration and glanced at her watch. It was 30 seconds past....  
"No!," she cried out as she realized time was up, "Oh...... I wish we could find a crystal right now!"  
  
Just then an idea came to her head...........  
  
turning to Hoggle she smiled, "Hoggle, where is the library?"  
****************************************************  
  
James sat on the chair trying to think of what to do.   
He oped that Jareth pulled through. Not only because Jubilee and Sarah were working hard to save him but also because something insided of him told him that this guy was important somehow. James didn't know how but he felt a connection to the man that lay before him.  
  
Jean looked over to where James sat and sent a reassuring smile. Cyclops had left the infirmary and so James was the only one on that side of the room.  
  
She felt sorry for him. James didn't seem like the kind of person who would be used to such strange circumstances. He must be feeling uncomfortable.  
  
She sat next to him. "Why don't you get some rest?," she suggested.  
  
James shook his head, "no point..........I can't sleep....... Jubilee and Sarah are supposed to come in soon...... Besides how could I gvo to sleep with him in such condition?"` He pointed at Jareth.  
  
Jean smiled at Jame's comment. "It's refreshing to hear such a thoughtful comment. It's rare to find people so concerned about their fellow man much less one concerned about someone unordinary."  
  
James smiled, "Everyone is different. I don't consider myself ordinary by no means." Jean liked James's philosophy. Too bad that philosophy wasn't mor common.  
  
A monitor connected to Jareth started beeping. Beast looke at the screen and turned to Jean. "Jean, get over here now."  
  
Thje monitor started to flat line....  
  
"Oh dear.", Beast commented.  
  
  
To be continued.......  
What do you think.  



	6. powers revealed

  
  
Ok here is the drill........ I don't own any of the characters.......well maybe James.......  
I don't make any money and neither do I have any money. Even if they do decide to sue me....they are not getting much.  
  
  
X-treme Circumstances Part 6  
  
Jean grabbed the defibulators and moved them towards Jareth, "Clear!"  
  
Jareth's body convulsed as the large electrical current passed through his body. The Monitor didn't change.  
  
"Try it again!," Beast ordered.  
Jean charged up the machine again and tried again. still Nothing.  
  
James watched in Horror as the machine failed to bring back the man. He couldn't die! He felt frustrated for not being able to help. "There must be something...," he thought, "I have to do something."  
  
James felt shocked as a tingling sensation came over his fingertips... Insinctively, he made his way towards Jareth.  
  
He looked at Jean who was still working with the machine, "You can stop now."  
  
Jean was about to protest when she saw the look in James's eyes. His eyes showed confidence. She stepped aside and watched in awe as James held Jareth's head in his arms and closed his eyes. A light seemed to bathe the two.  
  
After a few seconds, James let go of Jareth and was breathing heavily, "That's all I can do."  
  
Beast looked at the now existent heartbeat displayed on the monitor. It was weak but it would do for the moment. James had bought Jareth some time.  
  
He looked at James, "How did you do that? how could you start his hear up like that?"  
  
James frowned, "I don't know. It kind of happened by instinct. I didn't even know I could do that until now."  
  
Beast thought about it. Could James be a mutant?  
************************************************  
  
The four humans followed Hoggle into the library.  
  
After entering the room, Sarah turned to look at her friends, "There must be a crystal here somewhere."  
  
Jubilee caught on to the idea, "Oh... the image on the wall...."  
  
Sarah nodded as she looked in some wooden cabine6ts, "Yep."  
  
The five spread around the room looking for a crystal.  
  
Finding nothing, Sarah sighed in frustration. No crystal!  
"Damn it," she muttered, "Where can we find it if its not in here?" She kicked the bookshelf in anger.  
  
Jubilee jumped when she heard a rumbling sound behind here. Looking to the source of the sound, she was surprised to see and intricate statue slide over, revealing a small hole.  
  
"Hey Sarah. What did you do?"  
"Huh? I kicked a bookshelf. Why do you ask?"  
"I think you hit a button in the process," Jubilee held up a crystal, "Lookie at what's inside!"  
  
Sarah smiled at the sight, "Great! All we have to do now is get this back to Jareth!"  
  
She hadn't felt this good in a long time. It was amazing how a little success can brighten your day.  
  
Her mood quickly changed when Gambit asked her something.  
  
"Great. Now how do we get back Cherie?"  
************************************************  
  
James walked around the grounds of the X-men compound. He wanted to get away from the questioning looks of Jean and Beast.   
They didn't say anything but that look was enough. It seemed to say, "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
He sighed, Like he knew....  
  
He felt a tap on his shoulders and turned around to see a familiar blue suit and yellow goggles.  
  
"Hey Cyclopes," James greeted, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was out doing something for the Professor," he answered.  
He looked at the troubled look on James's face, "Did something happen while I was gone?"  
  
"Just a few things," James replied sarcastically, "Sarah and here friends haven't come back yet with that crystal, Jareth's heart stopped, Jean and Beast couldn't get it started again so I ended up starting his heart up."  
  
Scott looked confused, "Really?... How did you get his heart going?"  
"I don't know. All I did was hold his head...... After I touched him I felt so drained.... I'm going back to my room. Could you tell me when the others return with the crystal."  
  
"Sure."  
  
James was about to leave when he heard Scott talk again, "How's Jareth doing right now?"  
  
"He's fine for now. Once he gets a crystal's energy, he will be his magical self again."  
  
James left for his room.  
************************************************  
  
Xavier was watching a monitor displaying yet another speech by Senator Kelly. This speech was slightly different.  
  
Xavier smiled. Granted, the attempted assasination was wrong, but it did do some good. Since his rescue by one of the 'more gifted' humans, Kelly was doubting his policy against mutants. It was apparant from the way he kept straying from discussions about the policy.  
  
Hearing the door behind him open, Xavier turned around and looked at his visitor.  
  
"Hello Beast," Xavier greeted, "What brings you here?"  
  
Beast smiled, "Hello Professor. I came to talk to you about James."  
  
Xavier frowned, "What's wrong? Is he getting in your way at the infirmary?"  
  
"Oh no. Quite the contrary. James has assisted us very much. Which is why I want to talk to you about him."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I think he may be a mutant," Beast answered, "About ten minutes ago, Jareth's heart monitor flat lined. Jean and I tried to revive him but we couldn't. James however was very successful in starting up Jareth's heart again. The way he did it makes me believe he's a mutant."  
  
"Well, how did he?"  
  
"He held Jareth's head and this glow surrounded them. When the glow diminished, Jareth's heart was beating."  
Xavier thought about this for a while, "how long has James known he could do this?"  
  
Beast looked at his watch, "About fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Strange."  
Beast was puzzled, "How so?"  
"Most mutant's powers are triggered for the first time by emotional stress and Jareth's situation could possibly be a cause of emotional stress but James is too old for this to be the first time."  
  
"So you are saying that he's lying to us?," Beast asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head, "No. Perhaps this is just the first time he has recognized his strange ability. Or maybe he isn't a mutant after all. Jareth has powers and he's not a mutant."  
  
Beast was silent. Leaving Xavier to think about the situation, "Did James say anything about Jareth before this display of abilities?"  
  
"He said to Jean that Jareth reminded him of someone."  
"Did he say who?"  
"No."  
"Hmmm...," Xavier looked at Beast, "Tell you what... you go watch over Jareth and I'll work on the question of Jame's being a mutant or not."  
  
Beast nodded and left, leaving Xavier to think of the situation with James. Jareth might be able to help with that question.  
  
Xavier ruled against entering Jareth's mind again. The ten hours were already up and it wouldn't be wise to waste the little energy Jareth had.  
  
Oh well.... When Jareth recovered there were going to be a lot of questions asked.  
************************************************  
  
Cyclops walked outside the gates of the compound. His thoughts were on the interesting news he just got.  
Making a turn into an alleyway, he waited...  
  
A figure stepped up from behind Cyclops, "Hello."  
  
Cyclops turned around and smiled. Soon the features of his face reshaped leaving a blue figure in a white dress, "Hello Magneto."  
  
Magneto smiled, "What new information have you brought of our Jareth?"  
  
Mystiques smiled, "He's in the compound."  
"And of his condition?"  
"Pretty good. He's out cold for now but his bullet wound is completely healed. Apparently, shapeshifting is not all he can do."  
  
Magneto smiled, "This is good news indeed. His shapeshifting abilities were enough but more powers on top of that?......excellent.......Good job Mystique. How exactly did you get this information?"  
  
"Simple. While the real Cyclops was talking to that James kid, I just walked into the infirmary and found him lying there...He looks older than I remember him but his chart shows that he will be in great shape once they get some crystal for him."  
  
Mystigue studied Magneto's grin, "So what now?"  
  
"we wait for the right moment... When Jareth is completely healed and the opportunity shows itself.......we will strike."  
************************************************  
  
Sarah groaned. She hadn't thought about how to get back.  
  
Wolverine looked at Jubilee's friend. She didn't look too happy.  
He reconsidered asking her how much time had passed. She looked depressed enough without that to worry about as well.  
  
The five sat down and thought about the situation.  
  
Gambit couldn't think anymore... Instead, he let his eyes wander across the room. When his gaze hit upon one object, he recalled something he saw earlier.  
  
"That's it!," he said out loud.  
  
the other four looked at him.  
"What's 'it', Gumbo?", Wolverine asked.  
  
Gambit smiled, "the cave of testimony's image of Jareth in the Library, He went through a mirror to get into our world."  
  
Sarah smiled, "That's right!" She made her way to a mirror and touched the surface. Her hands disappeared into a pool of reflection. When nothing bad happened, she plunged her head in the mirror to see what was on the other side. The view of the X-men compound came into sight.  
  
Pulling her head back, she smiled at her friends, "this is the right one."  
  
One by one the group jumped through the portal when at last it was only Sarah and Hoggle.  
  
"Goodbye Sarah," Hoggle said as Sarah approached the mirror.  
Sarah looked at her old friend, "Hoggle, are you coming?"  
  
Hoggle shook his head, "My place is in this world. I only go there when you truly need me. You don't need me right now."  
  
Sarah kissed Hoggle on the head, "Goodbye Hoggle. You are a true friend."  
  
Hoggle smiled and waived goodbye to Sarah as she stepped through the mirror with the crystal.  
  
A small tear ran down his cheek, "Bye Sarah.....If you need me......just call."  
************************************************  
  
Beast looked at the monitors and shook his head. Although James had given Jareth an energy boost, the energy was temporary and Jareth's heartbeats were getting further and further apart.  
  
Hearing the doors slide open, he turned to greet Jean but a look of pleasant surprise came across his face.  
  
"Sorry for the delay," Sarah said as she carried the crystal to Jareth's still form, "We had a little trouble in a cave."  
  
"Better late than never." Jubilee chimed in.  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, and gasped. He looked so old! His blonde hair was now snow white and wrinkles had covered his beautiful face. His body frame was even thinner than usual.  
  
"Oh poor Jareth," Sarah commented as she took in what she saw.  
  
She placed the crystal in his hands. "Oh please let this work," she said.  
  
The group quietly watched as the crystal came alive. A brilliant array of colors filled the orb and leaked through the glassy surface. the colored light seemed to wrap around the body of the Goblin King. After all of the contents of the orb wrapped around him, the colors seemed to dissolve into Jareth's skin.  
  
Sarah watched in awe as the thin frame gained back some mass and the snow-white hair gained some color. The wrinkles melted away to reveal the true form of the man who had fallen in love with her.  
  
Beast looked at the monitor and smiled when he noticed the once faint heartbeat returned to that of a healthy man.  
************************************************  
  
Wolverine and Gambit waited outside of the infirmary. Although there was enough room in the infirmary for them, they didn't think that it was important for them to be there when Jareth woke up.  
  
Gambit noticed Wolverine with a funny look on his face, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Wolverine shrugged, "Gambit, remind me to look at the security tapes after this deal with Jareth is over."  
"Ok."  
  
Jean and Scott walked in the hallway.  
"Did the crystal work, Wolverine?," Jean asked.  
Wolverine nodded.  
  
Scott looked at Jean, "That reminds me....There is someone I know who is anxious to see Jubilee and Sarah."  
  
To Be continued.....  
  
What do ya think so far?  



	7. What am I?

Ok people this is part 7 of my crossover between Labyrinth and the X-men...   
The same disclaimer form the first 6 stories applies here as well.... The only character I can truly say I came up with is James  
Enjoy!  
  
X-treme Circumstances Part 7  
  
James paced about his room. He still couldn't sleep with what was going on in the infirmary but he decided to hide out in his room to avoid getting asked questions.  
  
He heard alight knock on the door. Opening the door, he found Scott standing there.  
  
"What is it?", James asked.  
  
Scott smiled, "Thought you'd want to know that they returned with the crystal and that Jareth is healing well."  
  
James ran out the door towards the infirmary.  
*******************************************  
  
Sarah looked at the newly young Jareth and smiled. Jareth was safe. That thought gave pleasure to her and she wished that his safety will last.  
  
"He should be waking up soon," Beast said when he noticed her smile.  
  
Sarah was happy but she felt strange. What do you say to a man who loves you after you had turned him away?  
  
"Perhaps those feelings aren't there anymore...," she thought sadly, "Maybe he saved my life this time just   
because he felt he had too?....Not for matters of the heart."  
  
Jubilee looked at Sarah with concern as she noticed Sarah's smile melting away to reveal a frown.  
  
"What's wrong, Sarah?"  
"Nothing," Sarah tried to fake a smile.  
  
Jubilee didn't by it.... Sarah wasn't telling the truth and she felt it.... maybe she needed some privacy.  
She turned to Beast, "Let's leave Sarah alone with jareth for awhile."  
  
Beast looked at Jubilee slightly confused until he realized why she had suggested that, "Oh....ok."  
*******************************************  
  
Jubilee and Beast walked out of the infirmary. As the door, Beast spotted Jean.  
Walking over to Jean, Beast smiled, "Full recovery in process."  
  
Jean smiled, "I know. Scott and I met with Wolverine and Gambit."  
  
Jubilee nodded and looked around, "Where are they now?"  
  
"Gambit and Wolverine went to look at some security videos for some reason and Scott went to get your friend James."  
  
"James's here?!," Jubilee asked, "Why?...How?"  
  
Jean nodded, "He came here looking for you and Sarah. He didn't see you at class and didn't find you anywhere else on campus. He got worried."  
  
"Speaking of James," Beast added in, "You won't believe what he did..."  
*******************************************  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, "I'm so sorry for saying the words," she apologized, unsure of whether or not he could hear her. She felt tears forming in her eyes, "If I had known......"  
  
Jareth's lips parted, "It's okay........could happen to anyone..." His eyes opened.  
  
Sarah stepped back. "Jareth, you're awake!," she observed, "How long ago did you wake up?"  
  
Jareth sat up and looked at the confused girl, "About the time the crystal's energy came into me..." He jumped off of the table onto the cold marble floor, "Magic works in wondrous ways and quickly too. His trademark smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"So you were playing possum....," Sarah commented.  
"In a way."  
"Why?"  
  
Jareth sighed, "Sarah, when you have been shot, gone into a coma, and just woken up, you don't exactly jump up and do a jig right then and there.... Frankly, I was tired. I've faced death,and for awhile I died and if it wasn't for you and James, I'd still be dead."  
  
"James?," questioned Sarah, "what did he do?"  
  
Jareth smiled, "It's amazing what you can over hear when you are in a coma... Your friend James was very worried about you and so stopped by here and decided to spend the night to meet up with you and that other girl...Jub...something..."  
  
"Jubilee?," Sarah voluntered.  
  
Jareth cocked an eyebrow, "Whatever... You know I'm not good with names..."  
"I know.... you kept calling Hoggle by the wrong name."  
"As I recall, at first you did the same thing.......Well anyways to make a long story short, My heart stopped and James started it up again."  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I'm guessing some type of energy transfusion thing...Come to think of it, I'm going to have to check up on that guy. the amount of energy he used on me must have been tiring.... Enough about James now...," Jareth said as he peered into Sarah's eyes, " How were you enjoying my Labyrinth this time?"  
  
"Not as much as the first trip though," she answered. realizing how that sounded, she blushed.  
  
Jareth grinned, "tell me more."  
*******************************************  
  
  
"He did what?," Jubilee asked.  
"He started Jareth's heart up just by touching him. If he hadn't of done that, that crystal you guys brount would have been useless.," Beast repeated.  
  
Jubilee tried to grasp the situation. James was a mutant?  
"Why didn't he tell me?," she whispered to herself.  
  
Beast heard the comment and understood, "I don't think even he knew. He was just as surprised as us."  
  
Jubilee felt sorry for James. it was hard enough for her four years ago but at least it occured when she was just forming an idea to what type of person she was. She could not imagine what life would have been like if she had learned of her abilities in college.  
  
Jean sensed what Jubilee was feeling, "I understand Jubilee. Just take in mind that we have to do our best to help James get used to the idea of having such abilities."  
  
"Yeah," Jubilee said sadly, "Not often do people realize that the life of normality they knew will no longer be there. It will really be hard on him if his parents react badly to this."  
  
"All we can do is hope for the best for him.", Jean said.  
  
"Hope for what?," a voice spoke out.  
  
Jubilee recognized the voice and turned around, "Hi James."  
*******************************************  
  
Wolverine and Gambit walked into a media room and over to a set of TVs. Putting a disc into a player, the images of several rooms appeared.  
  
Gambit looked at the date indicator and realized it was footage of the compound durning the time they were in the Labyrinth.  
  
He looked at Wolverine who was advancing the images twenty frames at a time, "What are we looking for, Wolverine?"  
  
"Mystiques smell was in some of the hallways. I want to know what rooms she's been in and what she was doing there... So look for anything out of the ordinary.", Wolverine explained.  
  
Gambit nodded and studied a screen. As the images flew by he saw nothing out of the ordinary. when the disc ended, Wolverine started the disc again and both of them looked at another screen.  
  
On the third time through the disc, Gambit sighed. This was taking far too long! Looking at the screen something occurred to him, "Wolverine, move the images back a few seconds."  
  
Wolverine nodded and the images moved back frame by frame. After the images reached where Gambit wanted them, he signaled to Wolverine to stop. He pointed at the first and third screens. "If that's not out of the ordinary, I don't know what is."  
  
Wolverine's eyes widened, "I was right.... Gambit, find Cyclops and bring him here."  
*******************************************  
  
  
James looked at Jubilee and smiled, "I'm glad you're back."  
  
Jubilee's cheeks flushed. She liked the attention she was getting, "Thanks. I'm glad you came here." Jubilee smiled.  
  
Jean looked at the two and grinned. This was turning into a regular love story. It made her wish that Scott was there.... She felt a hand touch her shoulder. turning around her heart soared as she saw Scott smiling back at her. "While you're at it...," she thought, "I wish for a million dollars..."  
  
She hugged Scott and soon forgot about Jubilee and James. She and her Beau left the hallway leaving Jubilee and James with Beast.  
  
Beast noticed Jean leaving and took that as a hint, "I think I'll go check on Jareth now.", he said as he opened the door and walked in.  
*******************************************  
  
Walking into the room, Beast stopped, "Oh dear,... Sorry."  
Sarah turned away from Jareth, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had caught ther kissing Jareth not on the cheek but right on the lips! Composing herself, She called out to Beast, "It's okay. I should be the one apologizing."  
  
Beast shrugged, "I came in here to check up on Jareth." He then turned to the Goblin King. "I trust that you are feeling better?"  
  
Jareth nodded, "thanks to the help of you and the others."  
  
Beast smiled, "Your welcome... ummm....Jareth, do you mind if I do some quick tests to make sure everything is back to normal?...relatively speaking that is."  
  
Jareth shrugged, "Sure."  
  
As Beast went to work checking his reflexes, Jareth's mind wandered to what had just happened between him and Sarah. they had been talking and all of a sudden, Sarah was kissing him! Although unexpected, it was a pleasurable sensation to him. Even so, it was confusing. Wasn't this the same girl who had rejected his love tall those years ago? What could have caused her to have such a change of heart? She didn't even want to see him after he was shot... The change of heart must have happened in the Labyrinth.  
  
Jareth frowned, What if she was just caught up in the moment? Maybe that kiss meant nothing at all... His heart sank.  
  
Beast finished his check up and smiled, "Jareth, you are definitely in better health than you were yesterday."  
  
Jareth came out of his little trance, "I could have told you that." Beast laughed, "Ithink I'll give you two some privacy now." He began to walk to the door.  
  
"Wait beast," Jareth asked, "Where is James? I would like to thank him."  
  
Beast smiled, "That is a question I can definitely answer... He's outside the room with Jubilee."  
  
"Thanks." Jareth smiled again and followed Beast to the door leaving Sarah alone in the infirmary.  
  
Watching the two leave, confusion swept all over her. Why did She have to kiss Jareth?  
  
She cursed herself for being weak, "Come on Sarah," she mumbled to herself, "You were able to conceal these feeling before..."  
  
She sighed. Why did she have to kiss him like that? Where was her self-control?  
  
Her eyes grew wide as she realized that those feelings were not those of the girl who was going though a little crush, without her realizing it, her feelings for Jareth grew over the years.  
  
"Could I be in love?," She thought.  
*******************************************  
  
Jareth felt strange as soon as he walked through the doorway.  
"Jareth, this is James," Beast introduced, "And this is Jubilee."  
  
Beast walked down the corridor smiling.  
  
Jareth studied James. He could feel the energy pulsating inside of him. Jubilee and the others had energy in themselves as well but his energy was different.  
  
James noticed Jareth's stare, "What?"  
Jareth looked away, "nothing..."  
"No, really...," James prodded.  
"What are you, really?"  
  
James sighed, "Figures you would ask something like that, Its what everyone else asks."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm not sure myself. But every thing seems to point to Mutant."  
  
Jareth shook his head, "James, you are no mutant."  
  
Jubilee's attention was caught, "So, does that mean that he's like one of you?"  
  
Jareth looked at her, "A Faye?... No. his powers is not that strong. truthfully, I don't know what he is. He isn't a mutant and he is not Faye. I wouldn't know."  
  
James frowned at the news, "So I'm just a freak even to the abnormal people? Great."  
  
Jubilee frowned at James's statement, "Don't say that James, you are not a freak. You just have some abilities that are unlike the rest of ours. There is no shame in that."  
  
"At least you know what you are," James muttered.   
  
Looking at Jubilee's face, James felt guilty. He had hurt her feelings, "I'm sorry Jubilee...," he said as he took her hand in his, putting on a reassuring grin, I just have to get used to the idea."  
  
Jubilee smiled, "I understand."  
  
James felt better seeing Jubilee smile. He wanted to always be happy. A thought entered his mind troubling him once more.  
  
Jubilee noticed James's grin deteriorating, "James, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just wondering how my parents will take it."  
  
Jareth cleared his throat and thus bringing attention to himself, "One way to find out is to tell them."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
"They have to know. They ARE your parents."  
  
James sighed, "Very well. I'll tell them. But I'd rather tell them in person."  
  
Jareth nodded, "That's a reasonable thing..."  
  
"Do you want us to come with you for support?", Jubilee asked.  
  
Jareth looked at Jubilee in disbelief... did he hear her right? "Us?" Oh god, now even the Goblin King is being given orders. He was glad Sarah was not related to her.  
  
"Sure," James answered, "there is strength in numbers."  
  
"Al right!," Jubilee gleefully exclaimed, "I'll go get Sarah."  
*******************************************  
  
Xavier smiled as Beast came to inform him of Jareth's condition.  
"Good," the professor commented, "Perhaps now I can ask Jareth if he has any knowledge to James's abilities."  
Beast smiled, "Jubilee told me that he's told James all he knows. He felt James's energy. He said that James doesn't have mutant energy or the energy of a Faye."  
  
"hmmm...... interesting.. So , what is James up to now?"  
  
"James decided to tell his parents about his abilities. Jubilee, Jareth, and Sarah went with him for support."  
  
"Oh, ok... So they left already?"  
"yeah."  
*******************************************  
  
Wolverine turned around as Gambit accompanied Scott into the media room.  
  
"What is it Logan?," Scott asked, pissed that he was interrupted from his time with Jean, "This better be important."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Wolverine said in an annoyed tone, "Just look at that screen 'one eye'."  
  
Scott looked at the image of him outside talking with James, "What about it?"  
  
"That's you then?"  
"Of course it is! Now why is this so important?!"  
  
Wolverine wanted to reip his head off with the attitude he was giving, "It's important because I was trying to determine which was you and which was Mystique."  
"Mystique's been here?"  
"No I just like saying her name for no reason whatsoever," he replied sarcastically, "Duh!"  
  
He brought up the other screen.  
  
*******************************************  
Cyclops is seen entering the infirmary. Other than Jareth, Cyclops is the only one there.   
Walking over to the table Jareth lay on, Cyclops traces her fingers over where the bullet wound once was.  
A look of surprise mixed with awe appears on his face. picking up a chart, (most likely jareth's) Cyclops studies the doctor's notes. After reading the notes, he puts up the notes and turns to the door. On the way out he strokes one of Jareth's cheeks and leaves soon after.  
*******************************************  
  
Wolverine stopped the disc, "Now you know why we asked you about the last image. The stroking of the cheek thing could have tipped us off but we thought about what you were like."  
  
Scott wanted so much to punch Logan right then but refrained from doing so, "So what does this mean?"  
  
"To quote Wolverine 'duh!'", Gambit commented, "Think about it, why would Mystique want to get information on Jareth's condition? It certainly isn't for revenge, she could have easily killed him at the time. She is monitoring his recovery time... why?"  
  
"She's interested in him for some reason. Perhaps the people she's working with at the time want more information about him.". Cyclops thought out loud.  
  
"They are determining whether he's truly friend or foe.", Wolverine surmised, "They are planning to try and recruit him... and knowing the type of company Mystique enjoys, they won't ask nicely."  
  
"We better tell the professor and warn Jareth," Cyclops commented.  



	8. a question answered

Ok guys...... same disclaimer from the past parts apply here. :)  
  
X-treme Circumstances Part 8  
  
Mystique watched as four figures walked out of the compound. Raising binoculars to her eyes, she studied the newcomers and immediately recognized the first three Jubilee, Sarah, and James. Not at all interested with them, she studied the fourth figure. She smiled. Jareth was well.  
  
Her blue skin reshaped to disguise herself. They weren't taking that jet so it should be easy to follow them. Keeping a safe distance, Mystique followed the four into the train station. how convenient It will be easy to follow them without being noticed.  
*************************************  
  
Wolverine came into the room where Xavier was watching some news monitors.  
  
"Professor, where did Jareth go?," he asked quickly, not allowing the proper formalities.  
  
"He went to see James' parents along with James, Sarah, and Jubilee.", Xavier answered, "Why?"  
"There is reason to believe he's in danger."  
*************************************  
  
As the train made it's way to its destination, Mystique, who was still in disguise, watched the four closely. Mainly the blonde guy. She smiled, possible ally or not the one thing she really was interested in was his pleasing looks. too bad he was wearing a coat over his revealing getup. Making him join up with Magneto and herself will certainly be a fun task.  
*************************************  
  
Jareth sat in the seat next to Sarah and right across from James and Jubilee. He originally was going to have Jubilee sit next to Sarah and James next to him but James and Jubilee wanted to sit next to each other.  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah and sighed. It wasn't that he hated Sarah's company. In fact, he treasured it but it felt awkward and confusing. She had rejected him so many years ago and even said that she didn't want to see him again when he got shot. But after he got the crystal, she kissed him! How could anyone have a change of heart in such a small amount of time? Even he didn't think himself capable of such things. With Sarah, his love for her hand grown before the Labyrinth situation. The baby was just an excuse to talk to her.  
  
Jareth sighed, "He was still in love with her. Till time ended, he would always love her.  
*************************************  
  
Mystique noticed the loving gaze Jareth gave Sarah. A feeling of jealousy welled up inside of her.  
  
"Stupid man," Mystique thought as she glared at the two, "She doesn't even acknowledge that you exist. Besides, she's not even a mutant!"  
  
Mystique glared at Sarah, who at that moment snuck a glance at Jareth. Jareth didn't see Sarah do that but Mystique sure as hell did.  
"Ok, so maybe she does know you exist," Mystique corrected her thoughts, "But soon you will realize misplaced affection can prove to be a hinderance."  
  
She calmed down and smile. Oh she was going to enjoy using Sarah to get to Jareth and if in the process of Jareth joining, Sarah should get hurt, she wouldn't lose sleep over it.  
*************************************  
  
James waited as the train pulled in the station.   
"We're here.," he said to his friends as the train came to a stop, "Hope county!"  
  
Jubilee looked at Jareth and Sarah.  
"Oh how cute.", she thought as she noticed Sarah asleep, her head resting on Jareth's lap. Jareth was looking down at her with his arms draped over her shoulder protectively.  
  
Jareths, who was awake at the time, looked at Sarah and gently nudged her. When Sarah opened her eyes, Jareth looked down at her and smiled, "We're here."  
  
Sarah got up slowly and stood in the aisle, waiting for Jareth to get up.   
He mind was going a mile a minute. Did she just do what she thought she did? Did she just cuddle up to Jareth. Oh gosh, what would Jareth think?  
  
Sarah thought about how Jareth's arm had rested on her shoulder. It had made her feel nice and safe.  
  
"I hope Jareth still has feelings for me," Sarah thought, "Because I certainly have feelings for him now."  
  
Sarah fell forward as something caused her to lose her balance.  
  
Jareth stopped Sarah's fall by grabbing her by her shoulder holding her still.  
Jubilee walked up to Sarah, "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah.... what happened?"  
Jubilee frowned, "That blonde just shoved you out of her way! Some people are so rude!  
  
Sarah smiled. Looking at Jareth, she realized that he was still holding her.  
Jareth realized why Sarah was looking at him and apologized. He let go of her shoulders.  
  
Sarah began to follow Jubilee and James off of the train. All the while, Sarah felt disapointed that Jareth had to let go.  
*************************************  
  
Wolverine walked up to where Gambit was listening to Scott.  
"Come on Gumbo, get in the jet."  
  
Gambit looked at Wolverine, "Where are we going?"  
"Hope County. Jareth, Sarah, Jubile, and James went to meet with James parents.  
  
"Oh this is not good," Gambit commented, "They will be like sitting ducks there."  
  
Scott looked at the two, "Why?"  
Gambit and Wolverine both glared at Scott.  
  
"And HE'S the leader?," Gambit asked.  
Wolverine sneered, "Don't blame me. I was never happy with the idea of 'one eye' here in charge of our lives on the field. If he were to lead something, I would figure it to be a troop of boy scouts."  
  
Before Scott could retort with a 'witty' comment, Wolverine turned to Gambit, "Let's get going."  
*************************************  
  
Sarah studied the house that James had them stop at. In the two years she had known him, she had never set eyes upon his house. That streak ended today.  
Looking at the brown building gave her the feeling of dread. What if Jareth's parents didn't understand?   
  
James opened the gate to the front yard and walked to the small house. The three followed with Jareth in tow.  
  
James knocked on the door and waited. After a minute, the door opened to reveal a small woman with light gray hair. Other than the hair she seemed young for her age.  
The woman smiled, "Son!," she ran out the door and gave James a big hug, "If we had known you were coming, your dad surely would have postponed his business trip."  
  
Jareth caught a glimpse of the woman and stepped back in surprise, "Faith?"  
  
The woman let go of James when she heard her name. Looking to see who said the name, she turned and saw Jareth. she too stepped back, "Jareth?"  
*************************************  
  
A blonde girl walked cautiously to a phone booth avoiding the rif raf that begged for money in the station. Without incidence, she takes the phone of the hook and begins to dial.  
  
Looking at the beggars, who were returning her stare, she sighed and started to count the rings.  
one....two.....three..  
  
Finally she heard the satisfying sound of a phone being lifted out of its cradle and brought to someone's ear.  
She smiled and spoke into the reciever, "I know where they are...."  
*************************************  
  
Jareth stared disbelieving at the woman before her, "Faith, you've changed," he observed.  
A wry grin formed on her face, "Well, it has been twenty years..."  
  
James looked at his mother in curiousity, "How do you know Jareth?"  
His mom frowned, "Its a long story... How do you know him?"  
  
Her grin grew larger as she looked at the two girls, "Ok, which one of you wished someone away?"  
  
Sarah blushed, "That would be me."  
"So did you enjoy his Labyrinth?"  
"It was a pleasure to solve."  
  
Faith laughed and turned to Jareth, "Someone finally beat you? That's funny."  
  
Jubilee interrupted, "Buts that's not why we are here.....James wants to tell you something."  
Faith looked at her son, "What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
James took a deep breath, "I am not normal. I am starting to get powers."  
  
Faith frowned, "I think you may want to know about me and your father's background so you know what's going on with you....I don't know how to say it without messing it up, but I'm sure I could show you."  
  
She led the four into the family room. When they were seated, Faith walked over to a Chest and opened it. Carefully pulling a cloth covered object out, she proceeded to cautiously unwrap the object.  
  
James looked at the object and was in awe. In her hand was a crystal that seemed to have a gray cloud stuck inside.  
  
"This was your father's," his mother explained, "In order to be with me, he gave a lot. But one thing he was allowed to have is this crystal."  
  
She held the crystal closer to James, "This will tell you some stuff that you may find useful...It is a history of how your father and I met."  
  
When she handed the crystal to James, the crystal began to glow intensely.  
  
As Sarah, Jubilee, and James watched the crystal play out a scene, Jareth went to talk to Faith.  
*************************************  
  
A young woman with chestnut hair wandered the Labyrinth with a look of bewilderment on her face.  
"There was and opening her a minute ago! What happened?!", she said as she looked at the hedge before her.   
She looked at her watch, "One hour left?!"  
She fell to her knees and put her hands to her face, "There's no way I'll get there on time. Derick is sure to become a Goblin now!"  
  
She wept.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming towards her.  
"Why are you crying miss?," a voice asked from behind.  
  
The woman stopped her tears and looked behind her and saw a young man who seemed the same age of the Goblin King she had met earlier.  
  
The man smiled  
*************************************  
  
Jareth looked over at the others and saw them enthralled with the crystal.   
Turning back to Faith he smiled, "It's been a long time, Faith."  
  
Faith smiled, "Yes it has. The last time you saw me and Gavin was at our wedding."  
  
Jareth smiled and tilted looked over at James, "If I had know you were his mother earlier today, I wouldn't have been so confused about what he was."  
"Jareth! You couldn't tell? I thought you were good at determining things like that."  
"Well sorry. His energy seemed too strong to be mutant but too weak to be Faye. I didn't even take into consideration that he could be a half-breed. He's the first one I've encountered outside of the Underground."  
"First time for everything.," Faith answered.  
*************************************  
  
James was startled to see his father in the image. He had assumed that the woman was his mom but she looked so much younger than his dad in the image. He turned to ask his mom about that detail but found her to be involved in a discussion with Jareth. He turned back to the Crystal.  
*************************************  
  
Faith looked at the older man, "I am trying to win my brother back from the Goblin king but I've only come half the distance and I have one hour left."  
  
The man frowned, "I see... so you wished your brother away huh?... why?"  
"I was angry at him. He kept crying and......well I just wished him away. I'd never had done that if I knew this would happen!"  
"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Be careful what you wish for'?"  
  
"Yes. And I wish I could take back what I said. I didn't even mean it. I love him so much. I would never want to hurt him."  
She started to cry again, "It's too late now..."  
  
The man felt sorry for the girl, "Don't give up. I'll help you."  
"You will?," she sniffed.  
"Yes. Although I can't just fly you there, I can guide you there. It will take longer than the 13 hour time limit but you can bring your case to him."  
"But I tried that already."  
"But that was at the beginning," he explained, "he will listen to you now."  
"Why?"  
"Because that's the way it is done."  
  
"Oh." She started to follow the man, "By the way, my name's Faith."  
  
He smiled, "I'm Gavin."  
*************************************  
Sarah watched as the image went to another scene. She couldn't believe it. James's dad once lived in the Labyrinth. He couldn't be Faye though. James's dad lived in the real world for over twenty years at least. Had he been a faye, he would have aged quickly and died. Granted, he did age but it was a gradual aging process, not the rapid one Jareth had gone through.  
  
She snuck a look at Jareth and then back at the crystal.  
*************************************  
  
Faith and Gavin stood before Jareth in the throne room. Jareth held a baby in his hands.  
"Your time is up. Why did you still continue through the maze?," Jareth asked, "Surely it couldn't have been for such a small thing that you wished away in the first place."  
Faith gathered her wits and stepped closer to the Goblin king, "It is why I come here."  
  
"But you had already lost. Why do you show such determination?"  
"Because I love my brother. I never meant for this to happen. Please give him back."  
  
Jareth studied her face looking to see if she was lying or not. He turned to Gavin, "Gavin, Is she sincere in what she said?"  
"Yes Sir."  
Jareth smiled, "Very well." He handed Faith the child, "I hope you'll appreciate your brother more and watch what you wish for."  
  
He looked at Gavin, "Take them back home."  
"Yes sir"  
*************************************  
  
  
The lights in the crystal faded and finally died. When no more images showed up, the three looked at Jareth and Faith questionably.  
  
"So my dad lived in this place?," James asked.  
Faith nodded, "He was a Faye like Jareth. Although his powers weren't as strong as Jareth's."  
  
"So am I a Faye?," James asked.  
  
Jareth shook his head, "No. You are not Entirely Faye. You are a crossbreed. You are mainly human but you have a little bit of Faye in your blood. That's why I couldn't tell what you were before."  
  
"Oh.," James said.  
  
"The only thing I don't understand is how you got some Faye magic in you. Before your mom and dad got married, your dad had to give up his powers and attributes of a Faye in order to live in the real world. In order for you to get you power, your dad would have to have some magic in him when you were first conceived.  
  
Faith blushed...."ummm....Jareth?..."  
  
Jareth noticed Faith's red face and a bad feeling came from within. Thinking of when James was most likely born, he counted back the months.......9.......8.....7.....6......5.......4.......3.....2...   
Jareth groaned.  
"Aww Faith!," he thought, "You couldn't wait a month before doing that? No wonder Gavin was in such a hurry to set up the wedding."  
  
Jubilee caught on ho what Jareth was thinking and something else troubled her when she remembered the image in the crystal.  
"Mrs. Caldwell, how long had you been seeing Mr. Caldwell before he proposed?"  
  
Faith thought about it, "I was 22 when he proposed so about 4 years...... why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
*************************************  
  
Wolverine looked at Gambit, "We're almost in Hope County."  
  
Gambit nodded, "And where exactly in Hope county is James' family?"  
  
"Don't know.... We'll have to look."  
"Why didn't James just tell us where his parents were before he left?"  
"Hmmm....Geee....see if this is plausible..... Because he didn't know that some mutants, that are known for violence, have taken some interest in the guy traveling with him."  
  
"Sorry for asking. Man, you are MEAN when you are grumpy!"  
"Or around visorboy," Wolverine added, "Well, as soon as we land, we'll check the University records. on second thought, check Jubilee's room first. The way she and he are getting along, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew his social security number. She'll probably have it listed in her address book."  
  
"Ok.... to the college we go!"  
*************************************  
  
In the alley, Mystique waited. When she heard the familiar sound of Magneto landing, she smiled and looked at him.  
  
"They are over at the house of that James kid," Mystique said, "The only E-man there is Jubilee."  
  
Magneto smiled, "Good. That will make it easier when we go through with our plan."  
  
Mystique looked at her boss, "So do we start it soon?"  
  
Magneto chuckled, "Have patience Mystique. One of our business partners would not appreciate it if we just jumped into action without his consent."  
  
Mystique frowned, "You mean he hasn't approved of the idea yet?"  
  
"Don't worry. He's just gotten the information. When he's made a decision, he will call on us. Until then, keep an eye on the group."  
  
"But what if he's not interested in Jareth? Then we'll have wasted all this time for nothing!"  
  
"Trust me...... he will approve of this guy. And when he does, we'll strike."  
  
  
  
-To be continued.  



	9. A Race Against Time

There you go....another part to this little saga. Enjoy!  
  
  
X-treme Circumstances Part 9  
  
Wolverine and Gambit walked into Jubilee's room.  
  
"Boy is her room messy!," Gambit commented as he noticed the moving boxes still in there.  
  
"Give her a break. She's only been here a week and already she had to go save a life. That doesn't leave much free time when you also have to study."  
  
Gambit rolled his eyes and walked over to Jubilee's desk. It was the only semi-neat part of the room. He counted his blessings as he picked up Jubilee's address book. Flipping through the pages, he frowned.  
  
Wolverine noticed the look of defeat on Gambit's face, "What's wrong? James not listed?"  
  
Gambit shook his head, "No, he is listed, but the only thing here is his dorm room address and dorm phone number."  
  
"Shit," Wolverine commented, "I guess we'll have to check Sarah's room."  
"Somehow I don't think she'll mind when we tell her why we had to break into her room.  
******************************************  
  
After locking up Jubilee's room, the two walked to Sarah's door.  
Gambit reached for the doorknob, "There are some good things about growing up a thief....No?"  
  
Wolverine rolled his eyes, "Just get the door open."  
  
"Hey Wolverine, wasn't Sarah's room locked before we left?"  
  
"Yeah...why?"  
  
"Here room isn't locked right now."  
  
Wolverine pushed Gambit to the side and opened the door.  
  
The room was in shambles. Books were strewn about, furniture was overturned and clothing were out of their dressers.  
  
Gambit looked over Wolverine's shoulder, "Wow.... this room has been pretty messed up. Jubilee's room looks immaculate to this."  
  
Wolverine looked at Gambit, "Immaculate?.... where did you learn such big words.?"  
  
"It's called reading. Can't I read now?.... sure as hell didn't get it from Cyclops."  
  
Wolverine nudged Gambit with his elbow, "Shut up..... there's someone still in here and it ain't Sarah."  
******************************************  
  
Pyro looked outside the doorway cautiously. He had grown careful in the past few weeks due to increasing hazards of work. His new boss was not the popular type and many stupid mutants have tried to kill him.  
  
Pyro smiled, they have tried but they all failed.....miserably. They never even got close to him. That is why when he first heard of a job here he was skeptical. this guy had enough power that he didn't need him for protection. So it was kind of suspicious.....especially considering the line of work the guy was in.  
  
That was when he realized that his job there would be to prevent any annoying distractions from coming to the boss.  
  
Pyro went back to the task at hand and eyed the messenger suspiciously. Opening the door, he produced a fireball in one hand.....just in case.  
  
"What do you want?," he barked at the messenger.  
  
the messenger, a weak mutant who's only power was to run real fast, looked nervous. He noticed the fireball and tried to say something but no sound came out.  
  
Pyro sighed. This guy wasn't planning anything stupid that was for sure......too much of a wimp. He let the fireball in his hand die away and waited patiently for the lowly mutant to speak.  
  
"Well?," he prodded.  
  
The messenger held out an envelope, "A priority message from Magneto. He says that it needs to be answered quickly."  
  
Pyro thought about the situation and finally opened the door wider, "Come in."  
******************************************  
  
"Someone's in here?," Gambit whispered.  
  
Wolverine nodded, "I can smell him. Besides, his heart beat is rapid....He knows we're here."  
  
gambit watched as Wolverine lightly stepped around the items that lay on the floor. Making sure not to make a sound, Wolverine extended his claws slowly and got into a defensive stance as he walked into the bathroom that is shared with the room next door.  
  
Pulling back the curtains, he was surprised to find a frightened, reddish-brown haired girl.  
  
"Don't kill me!," she pleaded, "I didn't see anything!"  
  
Gambit walked over to the bathroom when he heard the girl, "Relax, we won't kill you."  
  
"You won't?," she asked.  
  
"Of course not.... Who are you? why are you here?"  
  
She relaxed, "Melissa Loadenstein. I kind of ended up in here. You see, I came here hoping to catch up with Sarah. Her door was unlocked so I came in to talk to her. But when I came in, I realized it wasn't Sarah in the room. I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to get my notes back so I could study for my test."  
  
"Who was in here?," Gambit asked, "Was it a lady with blue skin?"  
  
Melissa gave a confused look, "Blue skin?... no. From what I saw it was two men about your height. Fortunately they didn't check the bathroom where I was hiding. I heard them leave a while later so I was planning to leave too. then I heard you guys enter and thought it was them returning. That's why I was scared when you found me."  
  
Gambit looked at Wolverine, "Do you think they maybe friends with Mystique?"  
  
"Probably. It wasn't she who did this. Otherwise this place would reek of her."  
  
Wolverine walked past Gambit and went over to what remained of Sarah's desk. He smiled. Her address book was still there.  
  
"Well, well.... If they were looking for James's house address, then they failed at that task," Wolverine commented, "The page with his address is still here."  
  
He handed the book over to Gambit, "Let's go."  
  
Before he left he took one last look at Melissa, "You might want to go back to your room and just forget about the notes."  
******************************************  
  
Pyro led the messenger to a makeshift throne room.  
  
"Why did you bring him here?," A cold voice boomed throughout the room.  
  
the messenger jumped and looked wary of the new man.  
  
Pyro looked at the figure partially hidden in the shadows and smiled, "This coward is here to deliver a message from Magneto to you. He says its urgent."  
  
"Really?.... then give it to me."  
A hand snatched a letter from the messenger.  
  
Pyro watched as his boss read through the letter. He could see the discolored mouth form a chilling grin as the man wrote something down on paper.  
  
the shadowed figure handed the note to the Messenger, "Take this to Magneto immediately."  
  
The Messenger nodded and scurried out of the room.  
  
Pyro looked at the grin on his face and became curious, "Sir, what was so important in that letter?"  
  
"Magneto found something I'd might want to look at later."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The grin on his face widened, "Just something that might prove useful for an upcoming job................. Come. Awe better get ready."  
******************************************  
  
Mystique waited in the dark for Magneto to come back. Magneto had gone back to his lair to wait for his messenger to return  
  
She sighed. Why doesn't he just phone the guy like he does other mutants? It would make things so much easier on them when it came to abductions. But Noooo... Magneto and that other guy had to insist on doing things the old fashioned way. And the only way he'd use the cellphone or have someone else use one was if they used cryptic messages. Some stupid reason of how cell phone conversations could be picked up easily. What a stupid excuse! By the time the right people found out., they could be long gone with that Jareth.  
  
She was peeved. She didn't want to wait for Jareth! the longer she waited, the longer that Sarah brat would be around him.  
******************************************  
  
Magneto looked at the messenger before him.  
  
"For you sir," the messenger said as he handed the note over to the boss.  
  
Magneto took the letter and read it. A smile came over his face as her reached for the phone.  
  
When the phone was answered, he smiled, "Get ready... I'll be over soon."  
******************************************  
  
Mystique smiled as she hung up the phone. Soon, they'd be able to attack. She hoped that Magneto would get his ass down here quickly.  
  
She turned to look at Jame's house when she heard a door slamming. Damn! They were leaving!  
  
Mystique changed form and began to follow them.  
******************************************  
  
  
James smiled happily as he closed the door behind him. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."  
  
Jubilee laughed cheerfully at the comment. It's amazing how being accepted can make you feel wonderful. She could imagine how he felt.  
  
She smiled, "Now that this ordeal is over, we should have some fun!"  
  
Jareth shook his head, "No.... sorry but I think that you three should go back to the college and attend your classes."  
  
"Spoilsport," Jubilee muttered.  
  
Jareth glared at Jubilee, "I'm sorry but you have already missed some classes on my account and I don't want you to miss more than you have to."  
  
"He has a point, Jubilee," Sarah said, "I have a test in one of my classes soon and I need to attend all the lectures I can."  
  
"Ok...We'll go..," Jubilee said, "Just don't expect me to like it."  
  
"You? enjoy school? Never crossed my mind."  
  
As the three walked in the direction of the school, Sarah turned to James, "You coming?"  
  
James nodded, "You go ahead. I have to do something first. I'll catch up."  
Sarah shrugged and went with the others while James entered the house.  
******************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is the right way?," Wolverine asked.  
  
"How would I know? All I have here is an address. I don't know where this street's at!"  
  
Wolverine groaned. Gambit could get on his nerves at times. Well..... most of the time. But when it came to hanging around him or Visor boy, he would choose that Cajun.  
  
"We should have asked Melissa," Gambit stated.  
"Duh."  
  
gambit rolled his eyes at Wolverine's comment and crossed the street to where a red-headed woman stood.  
"Excuse me Cherie," he said with a grin, "do you know where this street is?"  
He showed her the address.  
  
"Why yes I do... But it's clear across town...."  
******************************************  
  
The woman smiled as an evil grin as she watched the two men walk away.  
"That should keep them busy," she thought, "Good thing I noticed them before any of the others did."  
She turned her attention back to the three.  
  
What is keeping Magneto so long?  
******************************************  
  
James walked up to his old bedroom and turned on the computer.  
  
He was appalled at how slowly the computer was connecting to the internet until he realized that unlike its on campus counter part, the computer didn't have a DSL hook up.....what's worse was the service provided to the computer sucked.  
  
"Damn AOL!!!," he muttered as the program booted him off just as he got on. He tried logging on again and was happy to see that he was staying on this time. "Why couldn't Mellissa just give me her phone number instead?," he thought as he checked to see if the id would work in his instant messenger. He smiled when he found out that she was on line  
  
He typed an instant message to her:  
  
'Hey Melissa. Just wanted to tell you Sarah is back. Just in case you still need her notes.'  
  
James waited for a reply to confirm that she got the message. He did a double take when he scanned the reply message:  
  
'So how did Sarah react when she saw her room?'  
  
He began tying again:  
  
'React? Why?'  
'You haven't seen her room yet?'  
'No.'  
'Oh.'  
  
James was confused  
  
'Could you tell me what happened?'  
  
James waited for several minutes and finally was rewarded with a paragraph:  
  
' I saw the door open and thought she was there so I walked in. Two men were trashing Sarah's room so I hid. It seemed as if they were looking for something. Well, when they left, the two guys I told you about earlier came into the room. I told them what happened and they went looking for you.'  
  
James let the new information soak in...Sarah's room had been trashed.... Wolverine and Gambit are looking for them.. then it hit him............  
....Someone was stalking them... Why?  
  
James jumped up from the desk, not bothering to log off. He ran down the stairs.  
  
"Bye Mom! See you later," he yelled out as he opened the door, " Could you turn off the computer when I leave? thanks! Bye!"  
  
James stepped outside and sprinted towards the campus. They needed to know.  
******************************************  
  
"I can't believe it!," Gambit said as the two retraced their steps, "Why would someone purposely give us wrong directions?"  
  
"Maybe you're not as charming as you think," Wolverine suggested.  
******************************************  
  
As the three friends entered the campus, Jubilee looked at her watch, "My first class for today begins in ten minutes."  
  
"Then go to class." Jareth responded, "I'll walk Sarah to her dorm."  
  
Soon, Sarah and Jareth were walked alone on the path. They walked in silence.  
  
After a few minutes, Jareth broke the silence, "So...."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What did you think of um... the time we spent together?"  
Sarah smiled, "I can honestly say I enjoyed your company."  
  
"So you're okay with me?... After all I did?"  
"Jareth,... have you ever heard the phrase, 'time heals all wounds'?"  
"Sounds familiar... Why?"  
  
"Well with time I was able to think more objectively about my first trip in the Labyrinth. Why should I be mad at you? You were following my wish with Toby. You warned me of the danger. Without the challenge you gave me. I'd still be the girl with her head in the clouds and not the studious girl I am now."  
  
"But I liked it when you had your head in the clouds... You were interesting.... Granted you still are but in a different way."  
  
"That's nice of you to say."  
"It's true."  
  
Before the two of them knew what was happening, their lips met.  
  
Sarah's heart fluttered. Was this the feeling you got when you are in love?  
  
Their lips parted, leaving the two out of breath.  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah, "Sarah?..."  
"What?"  
"The feelings I experienced for you in the Labyrinth aren't the same now."  
  
"What?," Sarah's heart fell.  
  
"It's true....," he confessed. Then a grin appeared on his face, "They have grown stronger."  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes, "What I felt for you then is nothing compared to the way I'm feeling now."  
  
They stood together in a long embrace.  
******************************************  
  
Jareth kissed Sarah on the forehead as they reached the entrance to the dorm. Rather than put Sarah through the hassle of signing him in, Jareth said his good byes there.  
  
"Will you visit me tomorrow?," she asked.  
  
Jareth smiled, "Of course. Whatever you wish."  
  
Sarah smiled at the comment, "Till tomorrow then..."  
  
"Till tommorow."  
  
Jareth watched as Sarah walk to the elevator. When she was out of his sight, he walked out of the building.  
  
Being that it was the daytime and, he decided to walk.   
  
As he reflected on the past hour with Sarah, he noticed a figure funning to him. "James?"  
******************************************  
  
Sarah dreamily walked down the empty hallway and unlocked her door.  
  
Nothing could possibly run this day for her. Absolutely nothing.............except for what she found behind the door.  
  
"Oh my god...", she mumbled as she looked at the mess before her, "This can't be real."  
Venturing into the room, she checked her belongings.  
  
Picking up a small, red, leather bound boo, she breathed a sigh of relief. With a smile she tucked her copy of 'Labyrinth' into her book bag as well as some clothing items she might need for tomorrow. There was no way she was planning to spend the night here.   
  
Jubilee wouldn't mind if she stayed with her for a little while. Given the circumstances at least. She opened the door and walked through the doorway into a figure standing in her way.  
  
She looked at the figure in front of her. A short, but built man grinned at her, "Why hello Sarah...," he said, "We have been waiting to ask you some questions."  
  
"We?," Sarah thought, "Where's the other one then?"  
  
Just then she felt an arm reach around her chest pinning her arms to her sides. Another hand came to her mouth and nose, preventing any audible screams. As Sarah fought, a strange sensation overhellmed her as she smelt a strange smell. She realized that the hand over her face was holding a cloth soaked in something as well.  
  
"Why is this happening?," She thought as she slipped into unconciousness.  
  
  
-To be continued.  
  
Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging for long......(evil grin)  



	10. Q&A session

X-treme circumstances Part 10  
  
The two men looked at the still form that lay before them.  
The taller man checked Sarah's pulse, "She's still alive, Ray."  
Ray sneered, "That's good Chuck. We need her alive until we get the information we want."  
  
Chuck nodded, "Then what? She's a human. We can't just kill her."  
"Chuck, She's disposable.... who will miss a Mutant Lover? Relax. No one will miss her when she's gone."  
  
"I will." a voice echoed through the hallway.  
Roy turned around to look at the speaker and was greeted with a fist in his face.  
  
Chuck watched in horror as his partner went sailing by. "What the hell?!!"  
  
"You shouldn't go around attacking defenseless women. You should know that."  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man gave a blood chilling grin, "I'm the boyfriend... My friends and other decent people call me 'Jareth,' but you can go through the formalities and call me 'Your highness'."  
  
"Your highness?," Chuck repeated in confusion.  
  
"Long story and I'm not about to tell my life story here." Jareth lifted up Chuck by the back of the neck. He smiled and looked behind him, "James see if you can find Wolverine and Gambit for me.... They may want to have a talk with these two pests."  
  
James smiled, "Will do." He ran to the stairwell.  
  
Jareth looked back at Chuck, "Now those two I mentioned are going to ask you a lot of questions. I myself only want to know a few things."  
  
"I won't talk."  
  
"Didn't think you would," Jareth commented, "So here is my deal for you, If you cooperate, I will not force my 'gift' gift on you."  
  
"Gift?"  
  
Jareth produced a peach.  
"This gift," Jareth explained, "Most of the time I give peaches that will let people live out one of their favorite dreams but for someone like you....."  
  
Chuck looked on with fear as he saw the peach turn black and shriveled up, "Oh my god!"  
  
"For someone like you, I'll give a peach that will become a living nightmare for you. If you cooperate, I won't make you take this peach."  
  
Roy groaned as he came to his senses. He stared blankly at Jareth for a while and then at Chuck, "Don't talk to that F^$%ing mutant! He's the enemy!"  
  
"Oh shut up!," Jareth commanded. He dropped Chuck for a second and threw a crystal over at Roy. The crystal exploded into a cloud of dust right above him and soon he was fast asleep.  
  
Jareth picked up Chuck at him and stared coldly, "Trust me, the cooperative way is the way to go."  
  
Chuck looked at his partner and back at the grotesque peach in Jareth's hand. Was he bluffing or serious?  
  
"If you are wondering, I am quite serious," Jareth said. He studied Chuck's face and realized that he would need some more convincing.  
  
"Chuck... Your really hate spiders don't you?"  
  
Chuck looked at him, "How did you know?"  
  
Jareth smirked, "I can read it in your face... Just imagine.... you living out the scenario being covered in spiders... Their minuscule legs scurrying about on your hands....feet....face...."  
  
"STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!! I'll answer your questions. Just stop talking about that."  
  
Jareth smiled, "Good... Okay first question..."  
  
He pointed at the still unconscious Sarah, "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Chloroform. She'll be out cold for a while but she'll wake up. I won't envy the headache she'll have though... Next question?"  
*******************************************************  
  
Gambit and Wolverine walked back towards the campus.  
  
"I can't believe we missed them," Gambit complained.  
  
"Well believe it.... It just happened."  
  
"How could it happened? I thought you were able to smell scents. Why didn't you pay attention to that?"  
  
"There's a good reason for it."  
  
"What?"  
  
Wolverine looked at Gambit ad sneered. He knew one way to get on his nerves..., "I'm not telling you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I don't like you."  
  
They were still bickering as they entered the college grounds.   
  
Gambit looked up in mid argument to see a figure running towards them.  
  
"Hey James!," Gambit greeted, "We have been looking all over for you and the others."  
  
"Yeah," Wolverine said, "We think someone may be stalking you."  
  
"We know. Jareth found them after they attacked Sarah."  
  
"Is Sarah okay?," Wolverine asked. His voice betrayed a hint of worry. Sarah was so much a friend of Jubilee that he wasn't too happy with the idea of Jubilee's friends being hurt.  
  
"I don't know. I think she's out cold right now."  
  
"Why would they go after Sarah?," Gambit pondered out loud, "It seemed most likely that it is Jareth that they wanted."  
  
James shrugged, "You can ask them when you get there. The last I saw of the them one was dazed and the other was being held a foot off the ground by his neck."  
  
"So Jareth caught them as well?"  
  
"Yep. And from what I saw, he's none too pleased with what happened."  
  
"Don't blame him." Wolverine commented.  
*******************************************************  
  
Jareth carried the unconscious Sarah into her room and gently laid her on the bed. He wasn't worried about the one guy escaping. True to his word, he didn't give the guy a realistic nightmare. but he didn't feel like he deserved a good dream either. So he had put him in a dreamless sleep.  
  
He studied Sarah's peaceful form.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah," he whispered, knowing full well that she probably could hear him, "So long as its in my power, no one shall harm you."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and pulled the covers over her. He looked at her face once more and turned to the doorway as he heard the others walk through the hallway towards the room.  
He greeted them," Glad you could come."  
  
Wolverine stepped through the doorway and made it over to Jareth, "How is she?"  
  
"She's fine for now."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Gambit looked at the sleeping attackers, "I don't think either one is Mystique."  
  
"Didn't think so," Wolverine said, "None of them even have the faintest smell of Mystique on him  
  
James looked at Wolverine, "You mean you weren't coming to warn us about these guys?"  
  
Wolverine shook his head, "Nope. Sorry but you have some other annoying presence in your life now."  
  
"Who?.... Why?"  
  
"Her name is Mystique and... well it's a longs story. When we bring these two back to the compound we'll explain the situation on the way there. Besides, just giving you a name won't help. At the compound we'll be able to show more information on her."  
  
Jareth thought about it, "Very well I'll go but give me a few minutes to arrange something for Sarah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Gambit and wolverine left the room, leaving James and Jareth with Sarah.  
  
Turning to the half-breed, Jareth sighed, "Let me guess, you have classes tomorrow?"  
  
"Yup. But I can skip them to watch Sarah."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I think you shouldn't miss more classes than you have to. Knowing your mom, she wouldn't be to happy with you skipping. Besides, you may want to hand around Jubilee just in case there are people after one of you."  
  
"What about Sarah?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll have that covered."  
*******************************************************  
  
Wolverine waited outside the jet while Gambit got the inside ready.  
When Gambit was done he came outside of the Jet and looked at Wolverine.  
  
Wolverine gave an annoyed expression, "What?!"  
  
"Nothing," Gambit answered, "I was just wondering.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you trying to cover up the fact that you screwed up with the scent of Mystique?"  
  
"I am not covering up! I didn't screw up! There are three things that proves that I didn't screw up."  
  
"And that would be?..."  
  
"one: you were far enough away from me that I couldn't just casually smell someone's scent and Two... You and she were downwind from me. So the smell couldn't reach my nose anyway."  
  
"And what is the third reason?"  
  
"It might not have been Mystique. Could have been someone I never met before."  
*******************************************************  
  
After James left, Jareth checked on Sarah and smiled to see that she was still resting peacefully.  
  
Looking away from her, he walked towards her dresser.  
  
"Now is the time to take care of a little problem," he thought as he brought up an image in the mirror. Looking at the image he felt satisfied, "Yes... he'll do."  
  
Waiving his hand a large creature appeared before him.  
  
The large newcomer looked around with a confused look on his face until his eyes finally rested on Sarah.  
  
"Sar-wah?," he asked when he recognized his friend. He then looked at Jareth questionably.  
  
"Yes Ludo," Jareth answered, "That's why I had you come here."  
  
"Sar-wah hurt?"  
  
"No. She's asleep for now. But I need you to watch over her while I'm gone. Can you do that?"  
  
Ludo nodded.  
  
Jareth grinned, "I know I could count on you."  
  
He formed a crystal in his hand and placed it on the dresser.  
  
Ludo looked at it in confusement. Jareth chuckled at the reaction, "Don't worry Ludo. this is only to help if someone other than Sarah and I come in this room. It will keep you invisible so that if one of Sarah's friends comes by they won't be surprised by a gigantic, furry, creature in the room."  
  
"Jareth went to the doorway, "I'll be back as soon as I can... take care of her Ludo."  
*******************************************************  
  
Jareth waited patiently for the jet to land. He was eager to find out all he could about this Mystique. If she spent time to get information on him then he should very well return the favor.  
  
After the jet landed, they brought their two prisoners into the infirmary where there were restraints. Just in case they woke up with no one else in the room.  
  
Jareth followed Wolverine to another room where these large screens covered the wall.  
  
"Show the file on Mystique," Wolverine commanded the screen.   
  
When the image of Mystique appeared on the screen, Wolverine looked at Jareth, "I'll leave you with the file. I'm going to help Gambit interrogate those two prisoners."  
  
As Wolverine left, Jareth felt a little pity for the two captives... well maybe just Chuck. They did not know what they were in for.  
  
Looking back at the file, he frowned. Apparently she had tried to kill that Senator before but in the 'guise of Gambit. A common shapeshifter.  
  
He looked up her past allies and was slightly impressed. The names didn't mean much but their track records were impressive.....or disturbing....however you wanted to look at it. He wasn't sure to be flattered or worried by her interest in him. No doubt they were sizing him up for something.  
  
"Hello Jareth," a voice said from behind him. Turning around he saw the man who had entered his mind earlier this week. He looked the same as the image he had projected.... except for the wheel chair.  
  
"Hello Professor," Jareth returned the greeting, "So, how are things with Sarah's attackers?"  
  
"Pretty well... Wolverine has manage to get out that they were members of an Anti-mutant activist group."  
  
"So how did they choose Sarah for a target?"  
  
"There were TV cameras around when Senator Kelly was doing his publicity shots... and they saw when she was saved by a 'mutant'. Since they figured you weren't saving Kelly...."  
  
"They assumed I was saving her," Jareth answered, "Of course! They then gathered that she must have known me and that brings up the 'mutant lover' comment."  
  
Xavier nodded, "They thought she could provide them names of other mutants to target."  
  
"You think she's safe from them?"  
  
"Most likely... They won't try it again so soon if at all."  
  
There was a brief lull in the conversation until something came to Jareth's mind, "Professor, how much do you think Mystique knows about me?"  
  
"Well, I am guessing that she knows that you can change form, heal quickly, and your name is Jareth.... She might also know of your ties to Sarah, and James from following you."  
  
"So, she or her working friends might use them to get to me?... I don't like it...I don't like it one bit."  
  
"I can understand. Its hard to face danger. Much more if loved ones are the ones in danger.  
  
Jareth thought about the situation. James and Sarah were both probable topics. He knew they probably not go after an X-man due to the strong ties within the X-men group. What could he do? Gavin was one of his most trusted servants and James was his son. He couldn't turn his back on him when he could be in danger. Although James had power, he didn't know how to use them and that could be just as bad as not having them at all...  
  
But he loved Sarah and couldn't bear to see her get hurt. He couldn't protect them both... Or could he?  
  
He sighed when he realized what he'd probably have to do.  
  
He just hoped that Sarah wouldn't hate him for what he'd have to do.  
  
-To be continued  



	11. Jareth's plan

Ok people, this is part 11 of my crossover series (Wow, this is taking longer than I thought :) )  
  
X-treme circumstances Part 11  
  
Sarah's eyes fluttered open when she woke up.  
Her hand reached to hear head when a pain throbbed throughout her head.  
  
Trying to gather herself, she looked around the room and noticed a tall red creature standing in the corner. When her eyes focused, she recognized the figure.  
  
"Ludo?," she whispered. Unsure of whether or not she was dreaming. She didn't call him... did she?  
  
Ludo heard Sarah's voice and looked over at her. What could have passed as a smiled formed on his face.  
"Sar-wah.. better!," he cheerfully exclaimed as he came over to hug her.  
  
"Oomph!," Sarah gasped as Ludo's ig furry arm wrapped around her, "Ludo!...air!"  
  
Ludo relaxed his grip, "Sow-wry."  
  
Sarah smiled, "It's okay... how did you get here? I don't rememver calling for you."  
  
"Jar-weth."  
  
"Jareth brought you?"  
  
Ludo nodded, "Ludo protect fwend!"  
  
"Protect?...Jareth sent for you so you could protect me?"  
  
Ludo nodded.  
  
"Protect me from what?"  
  
"Bad people."  
  
Sarah thought about the comment. Bad people...her thoughts drifted to the last thing she remembered before passing out... Two men had attacked her. But why would they do that? Jareth was probably the one who stopped them from causing any further harm But who were those people anyway?  
  
She looked at Ludo, "Did Jareth tell you who these 'bad people' are?"  
  
Ludo shook his head.  
  
Sarah stopped with the questions. Chances are that he wouldn't know answers to the questions she wanted to ask anyways. She might as well forget what happened and just enjoy his visit.  
*********************************************************  
  
James waited for Jubilee to get out of her class. He wanted to make sure she got to her dorm safely. Granted she could probably take care of herself but he wasn't about to take chances with her safety.  
  
He saw Jubilee come out of the classroom and walked over to her. Jubilee spotted him and stood in place as James walked towards her.  
  
"James. It's nice seeing you," Jubilee said with a grin. She really did mean it. She liked the guy and it seemed obvious to her that he liked her too, "Can you believe it? After all that rushing to get to this class I end up getting a substitute for this lecture."  
  
Jubilee sighed, "Oh well... at least I have an idea what I'm going to have to study for that test next week."  
  
She looked at James and gave a curious grin, "So, what are you doing here? Don't get me wrong. I like seeing you here but I thought your next class wasn't until tomorrow."  
  
"It is," James answered, "I just thought I could walk you to your dorm since it was your last class."  
  
Jubilee eyed James's fake looking smile suspiciously, "James, you look worried... What happened?"  
  
James stopped smiling, "Ok. I was going to tell you just as soon as I figured out how to say it."  
  
"Don't sugarcoat it. Just tell me."  
  
"Ok..... Sarah was sort of attacked earlier today and..."  
  
"WHAT?!!," Jubilee exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" She started to run to the building's exit.  
  
"Wait Jubilee! She's all right now. Just let me explain the whole scenario." James ran off after her ignoring the questioning looks being given by the students and the substitute teacher."  
  
The substitute looked out the window and saw the two figures running across the campus to where the women's dorms were. He knew who Sarah was and frowned. Sarah was attacked?  
*********************************************************  
  
  
The white own flew over the landscape underneath him. He didn't notice the beautiful hues of the sun setting or the way the colorful light bounced off of everything. One thing was on his mind right now.  
  
He dreaded going back to Sarah's room which was why he chose to fly instead of hitching a ride with those X-men. He needed time to think. Time to figure out how to break the news to Sarah.  
  
Sarah... her named echoed throughout his thoughts.  
  
How would she take Jareth's solution to this problem? He didn't want her mad at him but if that was how it would be, then that was how it would be. Bitter words from her may hurt him, but right now he would withstand an infinite amount of them. Her safety mattered more to him than her good opinion of him.  
*********************************************************  
  
Jubilee skidded to a halt in front of Sarah's door. She tried the doorknob and found it locked. She knocked, "Sarah?," she asked, "Are you OK?"  
  
She heard footsteps approach the door and then heard as the lock was turned. The door slowly opened a little and Sarah peeked through the door.  
  
"Oh I am so glad that you are alright!," Jubilee said when she saw her friend, "When James told me what happened I was so worried."  
  
Sarah smiled, "It's nice to know that you guys care. I'd invite you in but the room's a mess."  
  
"Nonsense. I know what a trashed room looks like. Mine was practically destroyed by a Sentinel."  
  
"Sentinel?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
Sarah thought about it, "OK...... come in." She opened the door all the way.  
  
Jubilee and James stepped into the room.  
  
"Wow, your room is really messed up!," Jubilee commented, "No wonder you thought twice about letting us in."  
  
James glanced around the room, "Hey Sarah, was Jareth here when you woke up?"  
  
"No. When I woke up, all I saw was Ludo."  
  
James smiled. Jareth did get someone to watch over her, "So where is this Ludo?"  
  
Sarah pointed over to the corner of her room to where her giant friend stood.  
  
Jubilee and James saw noithing.  
  
"Umm Sarah?," Jubilee said, "There's no one there... Did you get a bump on your head when you were attacked?"  
  
"No I didn't," Sarah answered, "And Ludo's standing right there. Why can't you see him?"  
  
"Jubilee is right," James explained, "If there is someone there I can't see him."  
  
"Ludo In-vis-ble., " a deep voice answered.  
  
James jumped, "Whoa!... maybe I was wrong."  
  
Jubilee gigled, "Ok Sarah, maybe you are not going nuts after all. But I have a question about Ludo... Does he have a speech inpediment or is he faking it?"  
  
Sarah frowned, "Jubilee, mean isn't funny."  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean for it to sound mean,": Jubilee apologized, "So, how come you can see him and we can't?"  
  
"I don't know. My guess would be that Jareth made it that way," Sarah answered.  
She looked at Ludo, "Is that it?"  
  
Ludo nodded and pointed at the crystal, "Krys-tal!"  
  
Sarah looked over at the crystal and picked it up, "Since you don't have a reason to be invisible anymore...," she mumbled as she threw it at the wall.  
  
The crystal shattered causing a cloud of glitter to fly about the room. Ludo became visible.  
  
Jubilee stepped back when she saw Ludo, "Cool!"  
  
James acted like seeing a reddish 7 foot giant in his friend's dorm room was normal, "Hi Ludo. Nice to finally see you."  
  
Ludo gave a big grin.  
*********************************************************  
  
Mystique stood in the alley way and looked at Magneto.  
  
"It's about time.," she commented sourly, "I was wondering if you would come sometime this millenium."  
  
Magneto glared at Mystique, "I would advise you not to act so bitchy. You don't want to piss me off."  
  
"Well, Sorry. I only act like this because while you were taking your sweet time getting here a lot of things have happened."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Wolverine and Gambit have come and warned them that I have been gathering information on Jareth. But that was after someone tried to abduct that Sarah girl."  
  
Magneto frowned, "This is not good. With these things already happening, they will be on their guard. Particularly with Jareth and Sarah."  
  
"So what are we going to do?," Mystique asked.  
  
"Well, we can't follow through on using Sarah to get to Jareth. They will probably be watching over her 24-07. We'll have to find another way."  
*********************************************************  
  
Jareth walked down the hallway towards Sarah's room. He still wasn't sure how to tell Sarah his plans but he knew he had to follow on his plan soon. Ludo couldn't guard Sarah too long in her world. Like him, Ludo needed the magic of the Underground as well. Unlike him, he couldn't last as long outside of the Underground.  
  
As he neared Sarah's room, he heard laughing. Jubilee and James must have stopped by.  
"Damn!," he thought. Now how is he going to explain his plan to her? He needed her alone so he would be able to explain his reasoning.  
  
He sighed. Oh well. He didn't know how to explain it the right way anyhow. He might as well just flat out tell her.  
  
He walked into the room  
*********************************************************  
  
The laughter in the room died down a little after Jareth entered the room.  
  
Sarah looked at the Goblin King.  
"Jareth!," she exclaimed as she ran up to give him a big hug.  
  
Jareth looked her over, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I feel great. Thanks for sending Ludo here for me. It was great to see him."  
  
Jareth let go of Sarah.   
"Oh yeah... that reminds me," he said quietly as he turned to look at Ludo, "Ludo, time for you to go back."  
  
Ludo frowned.  
  
"What?," Jubilee asked, "Why does he have to go so soon?"  
  
Jareth sighed, "Because I'd prefer it if he got back before he lost his magic."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ludo frowned and walke to Jareth. He paused to look at his friend, "Bye Sar-wah."  
  
"Bye Ludo," Sarah replied as she saw her friend disappear from her sight.  
  
"Don't worry Sarah. You'll see him in a little while," Jareth said, "You're coming with me to the Underground."  
  
"What?," Sarah asked, "I can't go I have classes."  
  
"Forget the classes," Jareth said, "I'll make sure that you don't fall behind in your studies but you have to come with me now."  
  
"I'm not going Jareth, I love you and all but I'm not moving in with you right now. I have stuff to do."  
  
"Sarah, you're coming with me."  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
Jubilee and James looked on as the couple continued to argue.  
  
When the volume of the argument got louder, James put two fingers to his lips and blew. A sharp shrill echoed in the dorm room. Causing everyone to look at James.  
  
James smiled, "That's better. Now as much as you two are fighting, I'm going to have to ask you to take this somewhere else and finish it. There are other people in this dormitory you know."  
  
Sarah looked at Jareth, "He has a point."  
  
Jareth smiled, "Yes he does. Fortunately, I know just the place to finish this discussion."  
  
Sarah frowned as she realized what Jareth had in mind, "Jareth no! Don't you dare..."  
  
Her last word was inaudible to Jubilee and James as Jareth and Sarah disappeared.  
*********************************************************  
  
Sarah looked around the room she had been brought to. Recognizing the throne room, she turned to Jareth and stared angrily at him.  
  
"Why you stubborn...," She said, trying to catch her breath, "I said that I didn't want to come here right now!"  
  
"No, you said that you couldn't," Jareth corrected, "And I just proved that you could."  
  
"You know what I meant!.... What right do you have to make my life decisions for me?"  
  
Jareth looked into Sarah's angry eyes..."Sarah, let me explain.. I want to protect you from what has been going on recently. Those men who attacked you were planning to kill you after you served their purpose. What if they try again? Also there are others out there who'd like to use you to get to me.... I couldn't bear losing you to them. That you could certainly understand."  
  
Sarah nodded, "I can see your reasoning, Jareth. But you need to understand something else... I have a life. I have friends, responsibilities, and family. Well, not much of a family but it is one. You can not expect me to gladly put my life on hold because of fear."  
  
"Sara, please. Just until it is safe."  
  
"It will never be safe Jareth. Surely you must know that. In my world there is no telling what will happen. You could be walking down the street, minding your own business, and get attacked by a nut case. Shit happens."  
  
Jareth frowned, "But that doesn't mean you should put yourself at risk when you know what danger lies for you."  
  
Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes. He firmly believed this was the way to go about this situation. Still, It didn't hurt to try...  
  
"Jareth, send me home," she ordered him.  
  
Jareth shook his head, "I won't do that Sarah. The Underground is the safest place I can think of... Please don't hate me for that."  
  
Sarah sighed and left the throne room. He'll never learn  
*********************************************************  
  
"What do you mean he took her?," wolverine said into the phone. He listened to the reply and finally hung up.   
  
Gambit looked up at Wolverine, "What's wrong? Another attack?"  
  
Wolverine shook his head, "No. Jareth took Sarah from her dorm when she told him she didn't want to leave."  
  
"Why'd he do that?"  
"Don'tknow."  
  
"Maybe the Proffessor knows," suggested Gambit, "He was the last one to talk to him."  
  
"Good idea."  
*********************************************************  
  
......To be continued.  
  
Sorry I'm not getting these out as quickly as I want them to but it can't be helped.  



	12. More Bliss Miss?

OK! I know it's been a long time since I last posted! Sorry ... college can get a bit overwhelming at times.  
  
X-treme Circumstances part 12  
  
Wolverine and Gambit entered the room where the Professor was.  
  
"Hey Professor," Wolverine said, "Do you know what Jareth did?"  
  
"Yes I do. He told me about his plans before he left.," Xavier answered.  
  
"And you just allowed him to take Sarah against her will to his homeland?", Gambit asked.  
  
"Yes Gambit.," Xavier answered, "Jareth had some very good reasons for doing what he did although I don't agree with his tactics for bringing Sarah there I do support his decision."  
  
"I just don't get it...," Wolverine mused, "Why didn't he just ask us for help rather than do something like that?"  
  
"He did," Xavier answered, "And I agreed to help him."  
  
"Any particular plans he has in mind?"  
  
Xavier wheeled himself over towards a door, "Why don't you ask him? He should be over as soon as he gets Sarah settled in her new surroundings."  
  
"Very well...," Wolverine mumbled as Xavier left the room, "I think I will."  
******************************************  
  
Sarah angrily stormed down the hallway. "The nerve of that arrogant....," she thought grumpily, "What makes him think that he can just keep me here?"  
  
She looked at a wooden door and smiled. Of course... the mirror....  
Sarah walked up to the door to the library and tried the doors. They were locked.  
  
"Damn!," Sarah cursed in frustration, "It's not fair!"  
  
"You're right...It's not fair." a soft voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Sarah jumped when she heard the voice and turned around to see the cause of her frustration.  
"Jareth! Isn't it bad enough that you won't let me live my life without you having to mock me?"  
  
"Sarah, I understand that you are angry at me for bringing you here without your permission. Believe me, I did it because I care for you."   
  
Sarah stared at him, "I understand that much Jareth... You just don't seem to understand me though... I can take care of myself thank you very much."  
  
"Like you did at the dorm room?.... Or in the park?," Jareth asked.  
  
"What about my solving the Labyrinth?"  
"You had help there too.... remember Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Dydimus?"  
  
Sarah frowned and looked away from Jareth only to have it gently being turned back towards him. Jareth smiled, "Trust me......everyone needs help once in awhile."  
  
Sarah felt her anger melt away as she looked into his mismatched eyes. His eyes just added to the caring look he gave her.  
  
"Jareth," she began, "Do you really think some of those people will be after me?"  
  
"I don't know Sarah. But I'm not going to take chances with your life.....or James's."  
  
"James?," Sarah asked in a worried tone, "He's in danger? "  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how much these people know about him or of his abilities. If they know of them, they might go after him. If they don't, they might use him to get to me."  
  
Sarah took in all she could of the situation, "Jareth, if you brought me here to protect me, why didn't you do the same for James?"  
  
He smiled, "James will be taken care of when it comes to a safe place. He'll be around some friends so he won't feel so bad about the situation. When I can, I am going to try and help James learn to control his powers a bit more so he can defend himself if the need arises."  
  
Jareth looked at one of his clocks, "By the way, I have to go help get James's situation set up now. So I guess I'll talk to you later."  
He looked at Sarah's face, "Promise not to try and break into my library?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"Good.... well I better get going....."  
  
Jareth walked past Sarah and opened the door to the library, closing it behind him. Sarah knew without trying the door again that the door was still locked.   
  
Oh well...... she might as well explore the rest of the castle if she was going to spend some time there.  
******************************************  
  
Jareth made his way to a small meeting room in the X-men compound. Seeing Xacier over at a table, he pulled up a chair and sat next to him at the table.  
  
"So Xavier, how do thinkgs look with that Mystique character?"  
  
Xavier frowned, "Mystique hasn't been seen for a little while. I think her coleagues are up to something. I don't know what though. my powers of reading thought can only go so far without Cerebro."  
  
"Cerebro?"  
  
"A machine that enhances my powers a little. Sadly, the thing seems to no be functioning properly."  
  
Jareth nodded and looked to the doorway as he heard it slide open. Into the room stepped Wolverine and Gambit.  
  
"Ok Magic Boy," Wolverine snarled at Jareth, "There better be a very good reason for you to kidnap Sarah for it."  
  
Jareth looked at Xavier, "I thought you explained this to them." They asked before I could find a way to word it properly."  
  
Jareth groaned. He hated having to explain himself and his actions!  
  
"I have reason to believe that Sarah and James would be targeted by the people who were following us."  
  
Gambit looked at Jareth, "Why? Other than the wtwo we caught, the interest has been on you."  
  
"He means that they might be used to get to him," Wolverine said, "Mystique's seen them hanging around Jareth a lot so she would assume that he cared for them."  
  
A scowl came across Wolverine's face, "Wait a minute.. Jubilee's been hanging around the group as well. What makes you so sure that she won't be targeted?"  
  
"Because she's an X-man. with the bond between you guys it would be stupid to take her because it may cause the X-men to get involved."  
  
"But they are involved," Gambit pointed out, "You've been hanging out over ehre for a while and so has Sarah and James."  
  
"But they don't know you are involved. To them, we are only people who accidentaly ended up at the compound. I was unconcious when I came here, James was tresspassing, and Sarah came to help me. Now, any more questions?"  
  
Gambit and Wolverine were silent.  
  
"Good," Jareth turned to look at Xavier, "So how are things going with the arrangements?"  
  
xavier smiled,'Good. jean has set up James's room and Cyclops has gone to the campus to explain the situation to James. james should be here tonight."  
  
"Good. They'll both be safe while I take care of some business."  
  
Gambit looked at the two, "What kind of business?"  
  
"We stop the threat to James and Sarah," Xavier answered.  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Simple," Jareth said, giving a smile, "Since they are going through a hard time tying to have a talk with me..... I'll go talk to them."  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Sarah sat down on a nice, plush chair she had found in the hallway. She was tired from exploring the castle and was starting to get hungry.  
  
"I wonder where the kitchen is..." Sarah wondered, "I am so hungry!"  
  
As she thought that, she heard a clattering sound nearby, Looking to the source of the sound, she saw a tiny Goblin opening a door that had previously been locked.  
  
Curious, she walked to the doorway and peered in. Inside was a long table with platters of food all over the table.  
  
Sarah sat down at one of the chairs and looked at all the food. How'd they know she was hungry?  
  
A goblin walked up to her carrying a pitcher. "For you miss," the creature said as it poured the red liquid into an empty goblet, "Compliments of his majesty."  
  
Sarah thanked the goblin and looked curiously at the drink. It wasn't wine, and it wasn't a fruit drink,... what was it?  
  
Shrugging, Sarah sipped the drink. As the drink touched her lips, Sarah was surprised at how delicious the liquid was. She didn't know what it tasted like, all she knew was that the drink was sweet but not too sweet and it seemed to be chilled to perfection.  
  
She looked at the Goblin, "What is this stuff?"  
  
The goblin laughed, "Nice isn't it? Some of his Majesty's finest. It is usually served at royal weddings and other important ceremonies. This is the first time he has ever allowed Bliss to be served to someone when there was no special occasion. He must really like you."  
  
The Goblin smiled as Sarah finished her drink, "More Bliss miss? Jareth said that you can have as much as you want."  
  
"Yes please," Sarah answered, holding out her goblet. She could get used to that drink.  
  
After the goblin left, Sarah went at work on the meal that lay before her. As she took her first bite, she heard footsteps scurrying across the floor. Turning around, she saw a flash of white go around a corner.  
  
Dismissing it as a figment of her imagination, she heard a familiar voice echo the room, "Ambrosia! Get back here!"  
  
Sarah smiled as she looked at the speaker, "Sir Dydimus!"  
  
Sir Dydimus looked over at Sarah, "Mi lady?.... Mi lady, What hath brought you here?"  
  
"Jareth. He's the one who brought me here."  
  
"Jareth hath gone to far! I shall avenge thee for thy loss of freedom!"  
  
"No Dydimus, Jareth isn't holding me prisoner! He's protecting me."  
  
"Dare I ask from what?"  
"Really bad People."  
"Very well, I shall fight them for thy honor. Show me where thy brutes may be."  
  
"Sir Dydimus! I don't know where they are."  
  
Sir Dydimus was quiet for awhile but then interrupted the silence with yet another statement, "So.. haven't seen you in awhile."  
  
"Let me pour you a glass of Bliss and you can tell me what has happened since the last time we met," Sarah suggested.  
  
"Very well."  
**********************************************************  
  
Jubilee looked out the window that overlooked the moon lit campus. Normally she would have liked the peaceful landscape but the situation her friends were in was bothering her.  
  
Sarah was somewhere in Jareth's castle and James was taking up temporary residence in the compound.  
  
She wasn't told much beyond that. All she knew was that James would be working on his courses from up at the compound. How Sarah was going to keep up with studies, she wasn't sure of. One things for sure though. If she doesn't bet a tutor or something, she might as well drop out of college.  
  
Jubilee frowned.   
  
"I shouldn't have come here," she thought.  
*****************************************************  
  
Xavier frowned as he hung up the phone. He looked at Jean and Scott who were also in the room with him.  
  
"Jubilee wants to continue her college work from here," Xavier said.  
  
"Homesickness or Concern?," Scott asked.  
  
"She says it's a little of both," Xavier answered, "But I only believe the concern one. I think she has other reasons for wanting to return.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
"So what do we do?," Mystique asked, 'We can't directly go after Sarah and Jareth right now."  
  
Magneto was starting to get a headache, "Silence Mystique! I need some quiet."  
  
Insulted, Mystique got up from her chair and walked out of the room for awhile.  
  
Magneto used this new found silence to contemplate the matter. He couldn't target Sarah or Jareth because they were on their guard now.   
  
He frowned, It had also been a full day since Jareth supposedly woke up which meant that he may have spent more than a full day with Xavier nearby. Chances are that Jareth has already talked to him and considering the way the Jubille girl hung around Sarah afterwards, chances are that Jareth agreeded with Xavier's philosophy.  
  
A phone nearby rang which Magneto answered on the second ring.  
  
"Hello,' Magneto said into his phone," I've been considereing... It's been a while since Jareth came into the compound. He's probably already talked to Xavier and will consider the X-men his friends... Perhaps we should just stop trying to recruit him."  
  
Magneto listened to the angry response on the phone. When the other person finished, magneto frowned and simply replied into the receiver, "Yes. I hear you."  
  
Magneto hung up and started to massage the sides of his head. He didn't know which was causing him the bigger headache, the Jareth incident , or his stubborn partner who refused to let this guy go.  
  
He looked up and was surprised to find Mystique standing there. She had come back into the room as he was on the phone.  
  
Mystique looked at Magneto questionably, "What did he say?" magneto shook his head, "The stubborn bastard insists we go along with the Jareth deal. He also said that he'll be over shortly."  
  
Mystique wasn't annoyed. In fact, she was quite pleased. Jareth had caught her fancy and she wouldn't mind seeing him with out that Sarah brat hanging on him.  
******************************************************  
  
The white owl flew high in the sky and studied the landscape below. It wasn't looking at the beauty though. It was looking for the source of the energy it had felt. The creature had felt this exact energy patter before.  
  
The owl landed in an alley way and came into human form.  
  
Jareht looked around the allyway and smiled when he saw a semi-hidden doorway. She was in there. He felt it!  
  
Opening the door, he went inside.  
****************************************************  
  
James looked around the room he gad been in just last night. He hadn't been expecting to be back here so soon.   
  
Sighing, he began to unpack. This wouldn't be so bad if Jubilee were here.  
  
Hearing a slight rap on the door, he looked over to the doorway and grinned at the sight before him.  
  
"Jubilee!," he said happily, "I was just thinking about you!"  
  
Jubilee returned the grin, "Better have been good thoughts."  
  
James laughed, You know it was." He ran up to hug her and then looked into her eyes, "What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?"  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
James looked to the doorway and frowned. Taking his hands away from Jubilee, he looked at Jean Grey and Professor Xavier.  
  
Jean looked at Jubilee, "Could I have a word with you?"  
  
Jubilee nodded and walked out of the doorway with Jean. Leaving Xavier with James.  
  
Xavier looked at James and smiled, "Welcome James. I hope your stay here will be pleasant."  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay here. Mr. Xavier," James answered.  
  
"Nonsense. We have plenaty of room for you here. Jareth and I agreed it would be best for you and Sarah to be taken somewhere safe."  
  
James looked at the professor with curiosity, "Where DID Jareth take Sarah andyways?"  
  
"She's at his castle with her friends for company."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Xavier looked at the box he had carried in with him, "Oh yes.. before I forget.."  
  
He handed James the box, "It's from Jareth."  
  
James opened the box and pulled out an amulet. "What's this for?," he asked.  
  
"From what I know, it was your father's before he gave up his magic. I'm not sure but I think it serves as a means of focusing your power."  
  
"Cool."  
********************************************************  
  
Jubilee looked at Jean, "So what did you want to see me for?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to allow the professor to talk to James uninterrupted."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But Jubilee, one question does come in mind," Jean continued, 'I sense a feeling of guilt in you. Why?"  
  
Jubilee sighed. Why did Jean have to read her feelings?, "Because if I hadn't have come to that college none of this would have happened. If I hadn't had led Sarah to the Senator Kelly thing, she'd never be in the path of gunfire and Mystique wouldn't have found out about Jareth."  
  
Jean looked at the sad girl.  
  
"That's a lot to feel guilty about, that's for sure. But aren't you being a bit hard on yourself? You had no idea that those things were going to happen. Don't trouble yourself with that."  
**************************************************************************  
  
".. And Jareth just merely let us go! For a minute I thought his Majesty was sick or something but..," Sir Dydimus stopped his account of his last meeting with the Goblin King and looked at his friend, "Milady?.. What's the matter?"  
  
Sarah looked at Sir Dydimus and Sighed, "Forgive me Dydimus, but I'm kind of worried about how Jareth is doing. There are people looking for him too."  
  
"Don't worry Milady! If he were in trouble, the Labyrinth would tell us."  
  
"How? Is Jareth linked to everything in the Underground?"  
  
"Oh no milady! It is not like that." Dydimus corrected, "He's only connected to the Labyrinth and the castle. The rest of the Underground is divided amongst the other kingdoms."  
  
"But I thought Jareth was the only king here," Sarah stated.  
  
"You still take things for granted," a gruff voice observed from the doorway, "I thought your first adventure here taught you that."  
  
Sarah looked to the doorway and smiled, "Hoggle!.. Ludo!" she ran up to hug the two.  
  
Hoggle kept talking, "Of COURSE there are other kings. Wouldn't it be rather lonely if he was the only Faye here?"  
  
Ludo smiled at Hoggle's comment, "Twue."  
  
Sarah just looked at them happily but was then distracted by a noice. Looking to the table, she saw extra places being set.  
  
When the place settings were finished, Sarah gestured over to the table, "Care to dine with me?"  
  
Sarah, Hoggle, and Sir Dydimus sat down in the chairs while Ludo sat on a cushion on the floor so that he could sit at eye level with them (or relatively closer to them) They began to reminice about things past.  
  
****************************************  
  
Mystique looked at Magneto, "So how are we going to recruit Jareth?"  
  
Magneto shrugged, "First of all we need to get him where he's free of Xavier's idiotic philosophy. Then we can talk to him."  
  
"Well how are we gonna do that?," Mystique asked, "We can't just expect him to just waltz in here and..."  
  
Mystique stopped talking when she noticed a surprised look on his face.  
  
Turning around to see what he was looking at, Mystique was also surprised.  
  
"I heard you were looking for me," Jareth said.  
******************************************  
  
Pyro walked alongside his boss and curiously looked at him.  
  
"I don't see how you can read and walk at the same time, "Pyro commented as he saw his employer reading a book.  
  
The man lowered his book and glanced at Pyro, "Practice... that's how. Now shut up. I'm doing research."  
  
"What on?"  
  
"Our friend that Magneto is trying so nicely to recruit."  
  
Pyro was curious, 'I thought you knew most of the info on mutants."  
  
"I do. But this guy's no mutant."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
Without a word, Pyro was handed a small red book that his boss was also carrying.  
  
" 'Labyrinth'?," Pyro asked.  
  
"Yes. One of my workers found it in that girl's apartment after her friends left for the compound."  
  
Pyro looked at the other book his employer carried: 'Fayes and other magical creatures' .  
  
"How helpful is that book?"  
  
"Very."  
******************************************  
  
When Xavier left Jame's room, Jubilee walked in again. She looked at James with a questioning look on her face.  
  
James smiled, "Xavier just came to give me something of mine."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
James held up the pendant and then put it around his neck. "He gave me this."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Dunno. Supposed to represent my powers or help focus t. I guess all people with Faye blood need one."  
  
"Cool."  
********************************************  
  
Jareth tried not to laugh at the the surprised looks of the two mutants. Instead he put a frown on his face.  
  
"Well?," Jareth asked expectantly.   
  
Looking at the two, his eyes rested on Mystique, "You've been keeping an eye on me for quite a while and frankly I'm a bit curious as to why."  
  
Magneto came out of his surprised state and gestured to a seat, "Please sit down."  
  
Jareth didn't move from the doorway, "I prefer it here thank you."  
  
Magneto shrugged and sat down, "Very well..."  
  
He looked at Jareth, "I understand your curiosity. If I were in your situation I'd be wondering why it was happening too.... I trust you've already spoken to Xavier?"  
  
Jareth nodded and decided to go into his little act, "That old coot... Yeah I listened to him. He seemed intelligent until he started talking."  
  
Magneto smiled at the comment, "What do you mean?"  
  
Jareth avoided smiling. Magneto was actually buying the dumb story.  
  
"I mean his ideas are all screwed up!," Jareth continued, 'What kind of idiot believes that the human world will grow to accept those with special powers? It's impossible!"  
  
Magneto laughed at the last statement, "Yes it is stupid to believe such things... But I have a question for you, why do you hang around them if you don't agree with them?"  
  
Jareth was ready for such a question, 'It's simple really. They saved my life and I figured that I could at least feign interest."  
  
Magneto nodded, 'Rest assured Jareth, my group doesn't believe Xavier's screwed up philosophy. We believe in a more direct approach to achieve acceptance. None of that passive crap."  
  
Jareth pretended to be surprised, "You want me to join you?"  
  
Magneto nodded, "Think what you can do for your people. Help them finally achieve a sense of belonging."  
  
Jareth shook his head, "No. I don't think I would do well working with you or those X-men."  
  
"But think of the changes you can make..."  
  
"I know of the changes I can make! I make a decision and it can make. I make a decision and it can affect thousands. I don't believe I need your group to help me with what I am already doing," Jareth answered, 'Now that I told you my decision, I'm going to leave now."  
  
Jareth looked over at Mystique, "By the way. Would you please stop following me? I have things to do without your energy pattern distracting me."  
  
After saying that, a sensation came over him. It was the energy of two mutants behind him. One had the same amount of energy as Mystique but the other one's prescence was what caught his attention. The energy was slightly stronger than any of the other mutants in the room and it surprised Jareth.  
  
Magneto looked at Jareth with a serious look, "So you won't consider helping us?"  
  
Jareth shook his head.  
  
Magneto looked disappointed by Jareth's answer and sighed, "Very well."  
  
Jareth felt one mutant grab him from behind. As he tried to free himself from the guy's grasp, another hand took Jareth's amulet off of his neck.  
  
"My amulet!," Jareth cried out.  
  
The man who had taken the amulet gave an evil grin, "Try focusing your powers on us now!"  
  
Jareth glared at the man. How did he know the purpose of the amulet?  
  
That was the last thought Jareth had before slipping into unconciousness  
  
  
To be continued...  



	13. Mr. Magic

X-treme Circumstances Part 13  
  
Sarah placed her cup of Bliss onto the table and was startled to see the table shake, spilling her drink.  
  
"Alright, who kicked the table?," Sarah asked.  
  
No one took the blame.  
  
"I say milady, it is not any of us. Then entire castle is shaking," Sir Dydimus answered as he pointed to a chandelier that was rocking back and forth. He then walked to a window, "In fact, the whole kingdom is shaking."  
  
"I didn't know you had earthquakes, "Sarah stated.  
  
"We don't," Hoggle replied, "It just happens to be that whenever something happens to Jareth, the kingdom is affected in some way. Before you and your friends came here, there was an earthquake earlier."  
  
"Oh I see," Sarah commented before she put things together, "Wait a minute... Something happened to Jareth?!"  
  
"Yeah," Hoggle answered, "Don't know what exactly. But judging from the condition the Labyrinth is in, I'd say that he's still alive. Won't know for sure for about a day."  
  
"What?!," Sarah exclaimed, "We have to help him!"  
  
"And just how do you intend to help him?," Hoggle asked, "Who or whatever has managed to distress Jareth in any form must be a formidable opponent. You won't last against someone of that caliber."  
  
"True," Sarah answered, "But what if I wasn't alone? You guys could help me."  
  
"What?.. Us?.. Save Jareth?... Why would we put our butts on the line for him ? "  
  
"First of all, if he dies, the Labyrinth dies or comes close to it and the last time I checked this is your home. Besides, You've already helped him before so what's one more time going to do?"  
  
Hoggle reluctantly nodded, "Very well. You have a point there... but I could always move you know!"  
Sarah sighed, 'Please... help him if not for your sake than for my sake. I don't know what I'd do if he died."  
  
"Well milady, being that you care for this man, I believe that I speak for the others when I say we will help.," Didymus answered.  
  
He looked at the others, "Right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Sarah smiled, "Good... Lets go then. To the Library!"  
  
"But where are we going? You don't know where Jareth is.,' Hoggle asked.  
  
"True but I know of some people that can help."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Jareth opened his eyes and saw darkness. The room's lights had been turned off leaving him with no means of seeing his surroundings. "Where am I?," he asked out loud, not expecting an answer from the dark null that surrounded him.  
  
His head ached so he absentmindedly raised his hand to his head. Well.... He tried to at least. Painfully, he found that his wrists were pinned down by a metallic brace.  
  
  
He didn't need a light to realize what exactly he was restrained to. He had woken up on a version of it in Xavier's infirmary and so knew what an examining table felt like. This table was slightly tilted though and had it not been for the restraints he felt around his wrists and chest, he'd probably would have slid off of it's cold surface.  
  
Checking to see if his legs were pinned down the same way, he tried moving his feet. They too, were restrained.  
  
He cursed. They really got him good. He really had believed that Magneto was falling for his criticism of Xavier.   
  
How could he have been so stupid? He had actually believed that telling them that he wasn't interested in either side would solve this problem. But it looked like that if he weren't going to work with them, they wouldn't allow him the opportunity to work with anybody else.  
  
Hearing a door open, he looked over to where the light was escaping from the doorway and saw a silhouette of a person about his height only with a larger build. As the room was bathed in the unnatural light of the florescent bulbs, Jareth squinted his eyes until they could get used to the new light.  
  
When his eyes focused, he looked at the man standing near him.  
  
The man was dressed mainly in blue with a hint of red and black in his outfit as well. Other than for the color, it looked like something Jareth would have worn had his kingdom gone to war with another.  
  
Looking at the man's pale face, he asked him one question.  
  
"Ummm... is it too late to change my mind?"  
  
The other guy laughed.  
  
"Didn't think so..."  
  
"Glad to see that you have a sense of humor," the man said with a sneer.  
  
Jareth looked at the man, "Who are you?"  
  
The man smiled, 'Sinister, Mr. Sinister." (Bonus points to those who figured that one out. hee hee.)  
  
"What kind of name is that?!," Jareth said with a laugh.   
  
Most likely this was not the type of reaction Sinister had in mind. He scowled, "Well, Its a rather descriptive name. I am a sinister person therefore I'm Mr. Sinister."  
  
Jareth howled with laughter, forgetting the position he was in, "Sinister... That's nice and all but you don't see me calling myself Mr. Magic now do you?!"  
  
Sinister walked away from Jareth, not wanting to hear this ridicule. This wasn't supposed to happen. Jareth was the prisoner and yet he's the one doing the mocking!  
  
"Wait! Wait! I got it!... Some have called me handsome so... I'll no longer be called Jareth! I'll be called Mr. Handsome!"  
  
Sinister rolled his eyes, turned off the lights, and closed the door, leaving Jareth in hysterics.  
  
"I know! Mr. Charming!"  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Sarah and her friends made it to the Library doors. Strangely the doors were wide open as if they knew that Jareth needed help.  
  
Walking over to the mirror she had stepped through earlier, she gave her friends a reassuring smile as she jumped through the mirror.  
  
Sarah landed hard on the grass and looked around. She was outside the familiar residence of the X-men.  
  
Hearing her friends landing on the ground, she turned around and smiled, "We're here!"  
  
"Where's here?," Hoggle asked.  
  
"The X-men compound... Home of a friend of mine."  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Gambit looked over at the security monitor and saw something interesting in one of the screens. Enlarging the image, he smiled as he recognized two of the figures.  
  
"Hey Wolverine!," he called out to Logan, "Looks like Sarah got out of Jareth's castle!"  
  
Wolverine looked at the image and noticed the concerned look on her face.  
  
"Something tells me she's not here for a casual visit."  
  
He and Gambit went out to greet Sarah and her three friends.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Jubilee glanced out a window and motioned James over to see outside.  
  
"Isn't that Sarah?"  
  
James smiled, "I think it is! I wonder what she's doing here."  
  
He looked over to Jubilee, "Well, one way is to ask."  
  
Jubilee smiled, "Let's go."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Magneto looked at Sinister as he left the room that held Jareth. He could hear laughter from behind the door.  
  
"What's so funny?," Magneto asked Sinister.  
  
Sinister just grumbled and walked past him, not giving an answer.  
  
Mystique chuckled, 'seems that even as a prisoner, Jareth can have an influence on people."  
  
Magneto nodded and tried to conceal a smile. He just loved it when Sinister was the brunt of the joke.  
  
He opened the door that led to where Jareth was and walked in. He turned on the light.  
  
"Hello again Jareth," Magneto said to Jareth.  
  
Jareth looked at Magneto and managed to control his laughter, "Hey."  
  
Magneto was a little surprised with the civility Jareth was speaking to him with.  
  
"Sorry about this Jareth but we can't have people like you running around and ruining our plans. You seem to have a knack for that.'  
  
"But I only ruined one of your plans," Jareth argued, "And I was saving Sarah. Not Senator windbag!"  
  
Magneto shook his head, "No. you ruined two plans. One was that assassination attempt that's for sure but don't forget that you also turned us down."  
  
He stepped closer, "Oh. And Jareth, you need to work on your lying traits. I'm not an idiot."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind next time, "Jareth grumbled.  
  
"There on't be a next time Jareth," Magneto said, " Sinister has made a plan that you won't ruin.  
  
He frowned, "A pity really. I was starting to like you. You have personality."  
  
He turned to leave but stopped as he remembered something.  
  
"Oh Jareth, I'm curious...," Magneto started.  
  
Jareth looked at him, "Yeah what?"  
  
Magneto stepped closer once again, "Earlier you said that when you make a decision, it can affect thousands... What do you mean by that?"  
  
Jareth sighed, "I'd thought you knew that. you seem to know what my amulet does and what I am."  
  
"All I know is that you are not a mutant but yet have power," Magneto said, "What exactly are youi? Are you even part human? And how can you remain so calm when you don't even know what's going o happen?"  
  
"The answers are simple. No, I am not part human. I am a pure blooded Fae. As to remaining calm... You don't know what's going to happen either. I am connected to my kingdom. Whatever happens to me, my homeland knows. so I still believe I have some sort of advantage even without my amulet."  
  
HE laughed, "Besides... How can you be worried about a man with a stupid name like 'Mr. sinister? What's next? Mr. malicious?... Mr. Evil?... how about Mr. Mean?"  
  
Magneto laughed, "You have a point there but you may want to worry more about his reputation than his name."  
  
With that, Magneto left.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Jubilee and James reached Sarah just a minute after Wolverine and Gambit made their way over to greet the newcomers.  
  
Jubilee gave Sarah a big hug, "Welcome back Sarah!"   
  
She then noticed a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sarah frowned. "It's Jareth," she explained, "I know he's in trouble but I don't know where he is or what has happened."  
  
She looked at the surprised look on Jubilee's face and sighed. "You don't know where he is either... do you?," she asked.  
  
Jubilee shook her head. When Sarah looked at Gambit and Wolverine she saw that they were shaking their head as well.  
  
"We knew he was planning to track down Mystique," Gambit answered, "What the rest of his plan was, we don't know."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "My guess is that Jareth didn't plan on anything and was just going to wing it." She frowned as a disturbing thought came to mind, "We're not going to find him are we?"  
  
Wolverine frowned, "Well, it will be hard to do but not completely impossible. With Cerebro out of commision, we won't be able to use it to help us search so the ground we cover will be some."  
  
Gambit saw a look of hopelessness come across her face and decided to make it seem not as bad, "Well, most likely they are in this area. So that narrows down the options a bit. Still, I wish we had a clue to a possible place he could be..."  
*************************************************************************  
  
Jareth smiled after Magneto left. unlike sinister, he left the light on.  
  
taking the time to study his surroundings, he noticed a lab table, like the one he was strapped to, next to him. Apparently, he wouldn't be the only guest in this room.  
  
He glanced over to his other side and saw a large counter covered with medical supplies His face showed a look of surprise as he recognized his amulet on the countertop. He could see it perfectly but it wastoo far for him to use its full energy.  
  
Damn! Sinister really had done his homework. He had put it just out of the reach of Jareth's control for most things.   
  
Jareth sighed. Only one possible use for the item came to mind. Closing his eyes, he concentrated hard... soon, a faint glow came from the amulet and quickly faded. Hopefully that would be all he needed to do...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
James felt a strange sensation around his neck and curiously looked down to find his pendant was glowing.  
  
"Hey Jubilee, look at this," he said as he held the pendant up for her to see.  
  
Jubilee looked at it, "How'd you do that?"  
  
"It started glowing on its own, "James explained, 'I didn't do anything."  
  
Sarah looked at the amulet and gave a questioning look, "Where'd you get this anyway?"  
  
"From Xavier, he said that Jareth thought I should have it. some kind of symbol of power."  
  
Sarah smiled, "This is great!"  
  
Logan looked at her, "How so?"  
  
"Don't you see?," Sarah asked, "Jareth had this given to James where its a symbol of his power. Jareth had a pendant of his own as well and he wore it pretty much everywhere.... Perhaps they are more than just symbols of power. Maybe the symbols are somehow connected to each other? that could mean that glow is a distress call or something.."  
  
"Of course!, It makes perfect sense now! (no it doesn't)," Jubilee said cheerfully, "We can use this to find Jareth"  
  
"And how exactly is it going to help us find him?," James asked as he held it up once again, "Ask it to show me where Jareth is?"  
  
As if on cue, James could see a different scenery than the one he saw a few seconds earlier. Instead of the landscape of the Compound before him, an areial view of the area surrounding the compound was shown. After a few minutes, it seemed as if he were flying towards this one building and then entering it. After that, the image left his mind.  
  
James looked at Wolverine. "I think I know how we can find Jareth," he said with a slight smile, "But it requires use of the jet."  
  
Logan just nodded, "Let's go then."  



	14. The (Not so) great escape

X-treme circumstances part 14  
  
Pyro sat lazily on a sofa, playing with a fireball that he made.  
  
Looking up as his boss made his way in the room, he extinguished the fireball and looked at Sinister.  
  
"Something wrong, boss?," he asked.  
  
Sinister glared at Pyro, "No."  
  
Pyro looked away from Sinister, "Sheesh... Sor-ry."  
  
Sinister said nothing.   
  
Feeling nervous at the silence, Pyro decided to change the subject, "So... What are your plans for that guy?"  
  
Sinister was about to yell at Pyro but instead smiled at the thought of his plans.  
  
"Well Pyro," Sinister started," Have you ever wondered what would happen if mutant DNA was combined with Fae DNA?"  
  
Pyro rolled his eyes, "I can truthfully say that I have gone through life never asking that question. Let me guess.... We're going to find out soon."  
  
Sinister nodded, "Exactly."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
James studied a monitor that showed what the jet was flying over and sighed.  
  
Sarah walked up to James, "So, how do you know how to find Jareth?"  
  
"I found out through the amulet," James explained, not taking his eyes away from the screen, "After accidentally activating it somehow, it showed be a birds eye view of some landscape flying by and eventualy it led to a building."  
  
"So you're trying to recreate that path by watching the monitor?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sarah walked off, leaving James to his task and came up to Jubilee.  
  
Jubilee looked at Sarah, "So how does James know where Jareth is?"  
  
"I think the amulet showed him what Jareth saw when he was flying. Right now he's trying to recreate that journey."  
  
Jubilee nodded, 'I see.... Well at least we'll be able to help him."  
  
"Yeah," Sarah replied, "If it works... and we get there on time."  
************************************************************************  
  
Mystique sat on a chair with her head tilted back counting the tiles on the ceiling. She was so BORED! The only interesting thing that happened was Sinister leaving the makeshift lab in a huff but that was about an hour ago. she couldn't even talk to Magneto because he had to run some errands.  
  
She looked at the closed door and grinned. Perhaps she could check up on their guest right now. He seemed interesting and she wouldn't mind a conversation with him.  
  
Opening the door, she peeked in to see Jareth staring at something over on the counter.  
  
"Can I help you?," Mystique asked, her voice betraying a hint of curiousity  
  
Jareth looked away from the counter and looked towards Mystique, "Errrr... yeah, you could hand me my amulet," Jareth replied.  
Mystique grinned and walked over to the counter. Picking up the amulet, she studied the design of it. "Oh how cute." She walked towards Jareth and dangled the amulet in front of Jareth, "Such a simple little thing, why do you want it so badly?"  
  
Jareth sighed, "Frankly its because my powers are focused through that thing and I need it to leave this place. Now are you going to give it back or not?"  
  
Mystique laughed, "Now why would I do something so dumb as that? Maybe I like your company. I'm not about to help you leave."   
  
She looked at his face and was disappointed that her words didn't seem to have produced any type of reaction.   
  
Jareth's face seemed expressionless, "Well, that just put a damper on our relationship now didn't it?"  
  
"What relationship?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Wanting to get some type of reaction, Mystique smiled as another idea came to mind.   
  
She waived the amulet back and forth and watched as Jareth's eyes followed its every move.  
  
"So Jareth," Mystique asked, "What is it that you see in this Sarah girl? I'm sure that with your looks and abilities, it wouldn't be hard to find a more suitable woman. you don't have to settle for that infant."  
  
Jareth arched an eyebrow at Mystique. Did she just hit on him?, "And I suppose that more suitable woman is you?"  
  
"well, yeah."  
  
"I hate to bust your bubble missy, but I'd prefer that 'infant' over you in any situation.  
  
Mystique frowned at Jareth's statement, "I don't get it... What does she have that I don't?"  
  
"Don't get me wrong," Jareth replied, "I'm sure you're a blast with the Goth people with that skull thing happening with your belt but.... I just don't do the Smurf thing."  
  
Mystique walked up closer, "You better be glad that you can serve a purpose to my employers. Otherwise, I wouldn't think twice about dispatching you right here without your amulet to help you. No one insults me!"  
  
"First time for everything," Jareth commented bitterly, "And it won't be the last."  
  
"why are you acting like a jerk to me?," Mystique asked.  
  
"Gee let me thing about that," Jareth said sarcastically, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you the one who SHOT me?!"  
  
Mystique was about to say something else in response to that comment when the door opened.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Mystique turned to the voice and smiled, "Ummm nothing Magneto."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
James smiled as he recognized the building from his little vision and tapped Logan on the shoulder.  
"Land there," he said as he pointed to a clearing, "Jareth's in the a building near it."  
  
Gambit looked at the building and shook his head, "Why is it that every villain and criminal seem to hang out in warehouses?"  
  
Sarah smiled, "That's not always true... They sometimes work in city hall."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Logan sighed and shook his head, "Ok people, are we going to kick butt or have political commentary?"  
  
"Political commentary!"  
"Hoggle!"  
"Sorry....*sigh* kick butt I guess."  
  
As the group got off of the jet, Jubilee stopped Sarah, "Are you sure you want to come? You have no powers or any means of defense."  
  
"Jubilee I'm going... Nothing more to say other than that."  
"Ok...."  
********************************************************************  
  
Pyro watched as Sinister made his way back to the lab door but stopped watching after the door closed.  
  
Suffering from boredom, Pyro decided to check up on some of the other mutant guards.  
  
Opening the door, he was surprised not to hear the guards talking. Holding a fireball in hand, he cautiously stepped out to investigate. Turning a corner, he stepped back as he saw 8 figures coming his direction.  
  
Extinguishing the fireball, he hid in some bushes so that he would go unnoticed. Whoever this group consisted of, if they could handle the other guards, they could probe a challenge. best size them up first.  
  
As the group walked by, Pyro recognized only three of them as members of the X-men. Of the others, two looked human, one looked like a fox and the others well... he didn't know what they were.  
  
He reached for his communicator to contact Sinister.  
********************************************************************  
  
Sinister eyed Mystic as Magneto stepped aside, "Looks like more than nothing..."  
  
He smirked, "Doesn't matter though...," he looked at Jareth, "So Jareth, how are you finding your stay here?"  
  
Jareth shrugged, "Could be better."  
  
"I see, "Sinister commented as he noticed the impartial look on the Fae's face."  
  
"Oh by the way, are you at all curious to why we even bothered detaining you?"  
  
Jareth smiled, "I asuume you're going to tell me no matter what my answer is."  
  
"But of course... I'm going to combind your DNA with that of a mutant."  
  
"I see," Jareth replied, "Ok, now I have a question to ask you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you guys really do this for fun?," Jareth asked, "I mean, I figured at least one of you guys would have a life. By the way, who are you going to get to provide for the mutant half of this experiment?"  
  
sinister gave an amused look, "Well I'm sure Mystique would be happy to oblige me on that matter."  
  
Mystique looked at Sinister, "Excuse me? Oh no... I have enough kids already!"  
  
"Well that isn't MY fault! If you didn't get around so much that wouldn't be a problem now would it?"  
  
"You think I was going to be part of this experiment of yours?," Mystique asked seethingly as she swung her free hand towards Sinister's face as if to slap him only to have Sinister grab her wrist in mid swing.  
  
"You'll regret doing that," Sinister said, his voice showing the anger that had built up inside him, "If I didn't think that --"  
  
His statement was interrupted by a communicator going off.  
  
Letting go of Mystique's wrist, he reached for a communicator and spoke into it, "This better be important Pyro, I'm in the middle of something here."  
  
*It is Sinister. There are eight people coming your way. I believe they have already taken care of the other guards.*  
  
Sinister frowned, "Do you recognize any of them?"  
  
*Yeah. There are three X-men , two humans, a dog riding fox, and two I-don't -know-whats.*  
  
"Well take care of it!"  
  
*Yes Sir.*  
  
Sinister finished the communication and looked at Jareth, "Well, it seems like some friends of yours showed up."  
  
He noticed a smile on Jareth's face, "Oh don't be deceived into thinking that they will rescue you. They willb e taken care of shortly."  
  
Still, the grin was on Jareth's face.  
  
Sinister grew impatient, "Dammit! What could possibly put you in a good mood?!"  
  
Jareth continued to smile, "I know something you don't know..."  
  
"Oh?... and what would that be?"  
  
Mystique suddenly shrieked as Jareth grabbed the amulet from her hands quickly.  
  
"I've been out of those restraints since you came in the room," Jareth answered.  
  
Jareth smirked as he used the amulet to float to the ceiling, "Thanks Mystique couldn't have done it without you."  
********************************************************************  
  
Pyro watched as the group got closer. There was no way he'd be able to take them all. sinister and the others would have to deal with some of them.  
  
Looking at the three that were in the back of the group, he smiled, he could handle them quite easily.  
  
As the group started to enter the building he made a wall of fire that surrounded the last three.  
  
Jubilee stopped as she heard Sarqah shriek in surprise. Turning around, her eyes widened as she saw the wall of fire surrounding Sarah, Ludo, and Hoggle.  
  
"Sarah!," Jubille exclaimed as she walked towards the fire.  
  
"No Jubilee! Get Jareth! We're fine right now."  
  
Jubilee considered what to do but finally decided to listen to Sarah, "Ok, be careful."  
  
Jubilee followed the others into the building, leaving the three surrounded by the fire.  
********************************************************************  
  
Mystique looked at Magneto and Sinister, "Hey... how was I supposed to know that he could do that?!"  
  
Sinister growled, "Just shut up and go help Pyro fight those intruders."  
  
"I'll go as well," Magneto volunteered, "That way you can get that guy down from the ceiling."  
  
"You do that. Jareth's not about to do anything real powerful. The strong spells take time which is something I'm sure not to give him."  
  
"How nice, you read my biography, "Jareth quipped, "I'm flattered... really I am."  
  
"That's IT! Forget the experiment!You're dead!"  
********************************************************************  
  
Mystique and Magneto ran into the room in time to greet the remaining friends.  
  
"Mystique, you take care of the human, the fox and the dog. I'll take care of the others."  
  
Mystique nodded and ran towards James and Sir Dydimus.  
  
Magneto looked at wolverine and made a slight gesture with his hand, sending Wolverine flying. He chuckled as he saw Logan crash through the door. People with metal laced skeletons could be so much fun.  
  
He turned his attention to Gambit and Jubilee. Soon, he flung two giant metal containers at Gambit and Jubilee .  
********************************************************************  
  
Sinister was about to attack when he heard a crashing sound.  
  
"Dammit Magneto! You're supposed to keep them from me... Not send them to me!"  
  
Jareth saw Wolverine and landed next to him, "Hey Wolfie... you ok?"  
  
Logan just looked at him, "Yeah... just peachy."  
He then looked at Sinister, "Gee... if it ain't Sinister. If I'd known about you being here, I would have brought visor boy."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Pyro smirked at the three as he walked through the wall of flame, unaffected.  
  
Sarah looked at Pyro to size him up... ugly costume... bad hair....must be a mutant.  
  
"well well.... uninvited guests," Pyro commented as he brought his hands close together, "Guess you missed the signs about the attack dogs."  
  
At that, he produced to balls of flame that took the shape of pit bulls.  
  
Sarah jumped back as one lashed out at her.  
********************************************************************  
  
Mystique gave an evil grin as she looked over James and Sir Dydimus, "well well, Looks like work is cut out for me.  
  
She saw Ambrosious start to quiver and turned to face him. she morphed her head to the most hideous face she could.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
Ambrosious boroke into a run, with Sir Dydimus on top  
  
"I say Ambrosious! Stop this instance!," sir Dydimus yelled at the dog, "You're embarassing me!"  
Ambrosious ignored his order.  
  
Mystique laughed and looked at James, "Well, that just leaves you..."  
  
She landed a mean kick to his gut.   
********************************************************************  
  
Jareth looked at Wolverine questionably, "Visor boy?.... Oh... that cyclops guy.... Why would you want him here?"  
  
Wolverine got up and bared his claws, getting ready to fight, "Because Cyclops's power apparently is very useful against this guy!"  
  
Jareth and Wolverine dodged a blast from Sinister.  
  
"Oh really?," Jareth asked, "Hmmm... I got an idea but it'll take some time. Can you distract him for a little while."  
  
Wolverine looked at Jareth, yeah sure.... what are you going to do?"  
  
Jareth smirked, "You'll see..."  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Sarah! you ok?," Hoggle said only to turn tail and run the other direction as one of the dogs chased him.  
  
"I'm fine right now Hoggle!," Sarah yelled to her friend.  
  
Oh what she wouldn't do for some water right now....  
  
Ludo picked up Sarah and held her out of the reach of the dog as he tried to get away from the dog. But his large frame couldn't move that fast. He let out a howl of pain as the fire dog bit into him.  
  
"Ludo!," Sarah exclaimed as she could feel the monster's pain. She then noticed something happening. As Ludo yelled, some rocks started moving. He was calling the rocks.  
  
Pyro was surprised when a large rock rolled through his wall of flame, smothering the flames that were over there. So surprised that he didn't realize that Hoggle had run through the opening with one of his fire dogs following him.  
  
"Hoggle!," Sarah exclaimed, "You're not leaving us are ya?!"  
  
"No! I'm trying not to turn crispy thank you very much!!!," Hoggle answered as he ran alongside the parameter of the building looking for something.  
  
Smiling as he spotted what he was looking for, Hoggle made a sharp turn and stopped after running a few feet in the new direction. The fire dog soon turned as well and made a flying leap at the dwarf with it's jaws wide open.  
  
The creature soon disappeared as a steady stream of water it it's firey being.  
  
"Way to go Hoggle!," Sarah exclaimed as Hoggle came back with a fire hose and began to spray the wall, the other fire dog, and finally Pyro.  
  
Drenched, Pyro looked up to see some rocks start to pile on him, not enough to crush him but enough to prevent him from causing anymore trouble.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Sarah commented as Ludo lowered her. She began to examine the burns on Ludo and frowned, "Come on Ludo, let's get you to the jet so we can take care of that."  
*********************************************************************  
  
James groaned as he lay on the floor. Damn! That hurt!   
  
Mystique smiled at the guy as she pulled out a gun, "Much as I'd hate to use this on you, I won't think twice about it if I need to. I recommend that you lie on the floor."  
  
She then noticed the amulet that James wore and recognized it as a similar design to Jareth's, "So you're a Fae as well?"  
  
"Actually half breed," James commented as Mystique reached down and took his amulet, "And I see that you're a thief."  
  
Mystique smiled, "Not quite."  
  
"Woah Ambrosious!"  
  
Mystique stood up quickly as she heard Sir Dydimus say that and turned around to see what was going on. Before she could turn around, she was knocked down as the dog crashed into her.  
  
Picking up the gun that Mystique dropped, James aimed it at Mystique, "Now, much as I'd hate to use this on you, I won't think about it if I need to." He smiled as he repeated the exact words Mystique had said to him.  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jubilee and Gambit jumped out of the way of the trash containers as they came crashing into a wall.  
  
"Damn! this place is full of metal!," Gambit commented as he dodged another metallic object, "How the hell are we supposed to fight him?"  
  
"How should I know?!," Jubilee yelled back, "Just keep him busy and try not to get hit by anything. Maybe he'll get tired."  
  
Gambit sighed and threw a charged card at Magneto only to watch him block it with a magnetic force field.  
  
"Aw crap!," Jubilee commented as she saw the card having no effect, "Where's a plastic prison when you need one?"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wolverine jumped around the room, just dodging the blasts from Sinister, occasionally getting close enough to cut Sinister. It had no effect rather than get Sinister angrier at Wolverine.  
  
Whatever Jareth's plan was, it better work.  
  
Jareth watched the fight with great intrest and wanted to jump in to help. But if he did that, then all this time spent building up energy would be wasted.  
  
"Keep it up," Jareth thought, "I need just a bit more time...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After Sarah made sure that Ludo's wounds were properly cared for, she started to leave the jet.  
  
"Sarah? Where are you going?", Hoggle asked.  
  
Sarah paused to look at him, "I'm going to see if I can help... that's what. You stay here and take care of Ludo, understood?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah.... Sarah?".... Do be careful."  
  
Sarah nodded and ran towards the building again. Passing the pile of rocks that still had a struggling Pyro pinned in underneath them.  
  
*********************************************************************  
James looked over to the person who just ran in and smiled, "Sarah! Glad you could make it!"  
  
Sarah nodded and looked around, "Where are the others?"  
  
As if on cue, a wall of aluminum siding ripped away, revealing the room that Gambit and Jubilee were facing Magneto in.  
  
James gestured over to the room, "Guess."  
  
Sarah nodded and started to run off towards the door before James yelled out to her again.  
"Wait Sarah! I need you to watch over the Gothic smurfette here I'll go help them."  
  
Mystique growled at this new nickname and glared as James handed the gun to Sarah and then run off to the next room.  
*********************************************************************  
  
James stepped through the framework of the building where the now missing aluminum siding was.  
  
Dodging flying metal, he made his way over to where Jubilee and Gambit were, "Need any help?"  
  
Gambit threw another card at Magneto only to watch this one deflected as well, "Dur! Any suggestions?"  
  
"Right now I'd opt for the dodging the flying objects method," Jubilee added, "It's working so far.."  
  
The group ducked another barrage of flying metal.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan for now," James replied.  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wolverine looked at Jareth, "You ready yet?!"  
  
Jareth shook his head, "Patience is a virtue......."  
  
"Not when you're going to get yourself killed because of it!"  
  
Jareth felt himself gain the right amount of energy. "Oh fine," he said in a joking tone, "if you're going to be that way...." He raised his hand and concentrated.  
  
Sinister stopped attacking Wolverine when he noticed Jareth raising his hand, "What now?!"  
He was shocked as a red beam came out of Jareth's hands.  
  
Wolverine stepped back as he saw what Jareth had done. Did he just recreate Cyclops's energy blast? He noticed the grin on Jareth's face and new that it was true.  
  
Sinister felt a searing pain on his chest and groaned in pain as Jareth continued his assault on him. But just as he felt as if he were going to die from the blast, Jareth stopped. Curiously, Sinister looked at Jareth's face in time to see an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Want more?," Jareth asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
Sinister didn't say anything.  
  
Jareth looked at Wolverine, "Let's go."  
  
The two walked into the room that Magneto was in which just caused Jareth to sigh.  
  
"Hey Magneto!," Jareth called out.   
  
Magneto stopped fighting and looked at Jareth , "Yeah... what?"  
  
"Couldn't we just call it a night? I'm sure you had better things planned than to get into a little skirmish. Besides, there isn't really a reason for you to continue fighting now. "  
  
Magneto nodded, "You've got a point there Jareth.... There will be plenty of chances to fight these X-men...."  
  
Magneto made a hole in ceiling and began to levitate himself up. Before he left the building, he looked down at Jareth and smirked, "Call me.. we'll do lunch."  
  
"Uhh... yeah."  
  
*********************************************************************  
Sarah watched Jareth's confrontation with Magneto thanks to there being no wall between the two at the moment.  
  
Forgetting about Mystique, she made her way over to the other room.  
*********************************************************************  
  
As the group watched Magneto leave, Jareth turned to see Sarah walking towards the room.  
  
He met Sarah where the two rooms joined and took her hand, kissing it tenderly, "That's twice you have helped me my dear, now how am I going to find a way to reward you?"  
  
Sarah didn't say a word. She just wrapped her arms around Jareth in a loving embrace.  
Jareth smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"Ok people," Wolverine commented, "Lets save the sappy stuff for later. First order of business is getting back to the compound."  
  
The group made their way to the jet.  
  
  



	15. epilogue

epilogue  
  
Sarah stared at the book that lay before her and groaned.  
  
Jubilee, who was sitting next to her, picked up some popcorn from a bowl and munched on them. "When is our exam?"  
  
"In about eight hours!," Sarah replied, "Geez... you'd think that traveling to different realms and being chased by dogs made out of fire would count for a delayed test! I am so in need of a break!"  
  
She looked at Jubilee, "You're taking the same test as me and yet you aren't worrying. Why is that?"  
  
Jubilee smirked as she popped a few more pieces of popcorn in her mouth, "Being an X-man, you learn time-management skills pretty well. Besides, almost getting killed can put a lot of things into perspective."  
  
She noticed a yawn escaping Sarah and frowned, "Maybe you should get some sleep."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "No.... can't sleep.... must study..." She began to doze off but was suddenly jarred awake by a knock on the door.  
  
Getting up to see who it is, Jubilee, cracked the door open to see who was outside. A smile came onto her lips.  
  
"Hey Sarah, I think I know something that can help," Jubilee commented as she opened the door.  
  
Sarah was about to ask her what she meant when she glanced up to see Jareth and James entering the room.  
  
Getting up, she quickly leapt into Jareth's arms and gave him a big kiss, "Missed ya."  
  
"Missed you too, Sarah," Jareth commented as he looked down into her eyes, "You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest."  
  
Sarah shook her head, "I can't. I have to study."  
  
Jareth shook his head, "No my dear, you are going to get some sleep. Even if I have to reorder time to do it!"  
  
James looked at Jareth and grinned, "That's not such a bad idea.... "  
  
Jareth smiled at James comment as he realized what he meant.  
"So, who's up for a trip to the Labyrinth?," he asked.  
  
"We are."  
  
"Very well, Let's go!"  
  
The four disappeared from the room.  



End file.
